The Beast Within
by The 7th Renegade
Summary: For this Halloween, I give you "The Beast Within", a Dragon Age fan fiction where our heroes go to an abandoned fortress that is revealed to be haunted with ghosts and a monster! There are f!HawkexFenris moments, so be on the lookout! Review, but keep comments constructive. Rated T for minor adult language, violence, and Anders kind of being a douche. (Yeah, I don't like Anders.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Beast Within**

* * *

 **Summary:** Corrine Hawke receives a letter from an anonymous sender in regards of extra coin that she could make if she helped solve an issue. Following the letter's directions, she and her group come across an abandoned fortress that has whithered yet stood strong for over a decade. It seems ordinary... or so they thought. The moment they enter, the doors are locked behind them and they encounter ghosts, demons, and a strange beast that they cannot identify... worse of all, their weapons and the mages' powers are gone! However, what she and the others find will be twice as astonishing as they thought.

 **A/N: So... I've been thinking and I've decided to write a horror story for this Halloween! Since I loved the Haunted quest in Dragon Age II, I kind of took some inspiration from there and decided to roll along with it. This story takes place around Act 1 and my Hawke is a rogue, so Bethany is alive. There are three OCs for this story: Alisa Hawke, the youngest of the Hawke siblings, is 13 years old, and is a skilled rogue; Lilith, one of the numerous Witches of the Wilds, daughter of Flemeth, younger sister of Morrigan, and a mage; and Jasmine Narani, Seeker of the Chantry, so she works alongside Cassandra, is 20, has fought alongside the Hero of Ferelden during the Blight at age ten, and is a seasoned warrior. There are also f!HawkexFenris moments in this story because I like Fenris. Believe me, I tried branching out, but it feels uncomfortable not romancing Fenris. There will be short chapters because I would really like to keep this story short. Also, the entire cast will be in the group instead of four. Hope you don't mind the change in dynamic. Last thing to note, my Hawke is in between Helpful/Diplomatic and Sarcastic/Humorous, but some dialogue points at her being a humorous person. There will be rare times where she's aggressive. Review!**

* * *

1

CASSANDRA: Stop right there! What do you mean by "a strange letter"?

Inside a dark room was Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast along with Seeker Jasmine Narani, who were interrogating the dwarf, Varric, about his adventures/mishaps with the Champion of Kirkwall, Corrine Hawke. As far as the interrogation was going, Varric betted that he would be out by nightfall, but given how much Cassandra liked to jump in whenever he told the story, it was coming to a day before he could finish. Meanwhile, Jasmine played the role of "good cop", usually pulling Cassandra away from Varric if she was becoming too hostile, both verbally and physically. The young Rivaini/Antivan seemed to know how to deal with the raging Nevarran older woman.

Varric sighed in slight irritation as he began to explain a piece of the story he was trying to tell. Maker bite his tongue to refrain him from calling Cassandra out of her name for not knowing how to act civilized. He met bandits and raiders with more civilized mannerisms than her and that was saying something.

VARRIC: What I _mean_ Seeker is that I did not know who sent the letter and neither did Corrine. It was sent to her from an unknown sender and they were talking about paying.

Before Cassandra could ask another question, Jasmine gently grabbed her by the arm, causing the woman to turn her attention to the girl.

JASMINE: Where did this letter send you? Is it the one that sent you all to that abandoned fortress in Lastion?

Cassandra's eyes widened the moment her partner mentioned those words and turned back to Varric with a rather serious expression on her face, not that Varric hadn't got used to it. He'd be surprised if Cassandra cracked a _smile_.

CASSANDRA: The Lastion Fortress? Is that where the letter sent you, dwarf?

Cassandra had one more time to call Varric a dwarf and he was about to unleash Bianca on her and the temptation grew stronger as he thought about it.

VARRIC: Yeah. The letter Corrine received sent us to the Lastion Fortress and trust me, it was not pretty.

Jasmine arched a brow the moment Varric breathed the words "Lastion Fortress" from his mouth.

JASMINE: "Lastion Fortress"... Wait a minute. I've read something like that in one of your books. It was said to be haunted by ghosts and some unknown beast. Apparently, the fortress used to be a Grey Warden outpost in the Free Marches until all of the Wardens were slaughtered by an unknown beast. Many believed it was an Archdemon, but the Blight was too early for an Archdemon to appear. That letter sent you there?

Jasmine directed innocent yet curious eyes over to Varric that stood in sharp contrast to the seriousness in Cassandra's eyes. Varric let out a sigh and folded back into the chair he was sitting in, taking a moment to scratch his head.

VARRIC: I'll say it like this, Jazzy, what we found there was beyond horrifying. I still have trouble sleeping just thinking about it.

* * *

VARRIC: _The letter sent to Corrine was from an unknown sender. It was asking for her assistance in solving an issue in Lastion, which is located in the Free Marches, but was worth a week's voyage from Kirkwall. Corrine and her sisters, Bethany and Alisa, gathered everyone into the Hanged Man to discuss the letter. It didn't say specifically what was the issue, but the person who sent it was offering some serious coin and we knew we needed it for the expedition. We took a ship to Lastion. It was a pretty smooth sail and everyone wasn't stuck in the hold, but Merrill was increasingly nauseous the whole time. Anyway, we finally reached Lastion and it seemed like a nice place. Our first order of business before starting the quest was finding the person who sent the letter. Eventually, we reached to the mayor of Lastion, Mayor Julius Tremmon, who had sent the letter and he told us that the issue was revolving around Lastion Fortress. He didn't tell us much, but we assumed it had to deal with bandits, raiders, or slavers taking refuge in there and committing crimes that the mayor had no control in stopping himself. But once we made it to the Fortress, we would learn a dark secret and experience something dreadfully horrifying._

* * *

Outside the village of Lastion during nightfall were Corrine, Varric, and Fenris, who were waiting for the others to retrieve whatever kind of items and weapons they could before journeying out to the fortress. They had stopped to meet Mayor Julius Tremmon, who seemed like a nice and generous man, especially considering that he was offering fifteen sovereign if the group could solve the case for him. As far as they knew, there was some disturbance within an abandoned fortress known as Lastion Fortress. The group knew very little about the fortress, but had to believe that the mayor was having trouble with bandits who had apparently taken refuge within it. The trio had already bought new weapons, except for Varric, who prefered to keep using his crossbow, Bianca. Fenris spun his sword with the tip making a little hole on the dirt ground and Corrine was checking the new daggers she brought. They were of Rivaini make as noted by their design and she was able to enchant the daggers with a lightning and fire rune in each dagger.

Soon after, Aveline emerged from the store with a brand new shield strapped on her back and a sword that was sheathed in the scabbard attached to her waist-band. The guard captain proceeded to look around before she spotted the others waiting at the gate in front of the village. She approached them while swatting away a few pesky mosquitoes that were very hungry for blood.

AVELINE: I swear this village is infested with these little bastards!

One certain mosquito couldn't understand when it's prey was trying to get it to fly away, so out of annoyance, she crushed the insect by clapping her two hands together. Once she parted them from each other, the mosquito's crushed body fell from her palm and made a crucial landing to the dirt ground. A groan of aggravation exited from her mouth.

AVELINE: Ugh! Anyway, do you know where this fortress is? What are we expecting?

The three shrugged their shoulders, but offered only a little of information to Aveline.

CORRINE: I don't know, but I assume it's bandits or slavers that have taken refuge in the fortress to continue their crimes.

FENRIS: Regardless, we need to stop them, but if they are slavers, I ask that we show them no mercy.

Corrine turned to Fenris and nodded in agreement.

CORRINE: Be sure to use that "fisting" technique of yours as well.

Fenris cocked a smile and nodded in agreement while Varric chuckled at Corrine's humorous reply.

VARRIC: Yep. This quest should help pay for the expedition once we get back, but we're going to need more. How much money do we have on us, Corrine?

Corrine looked down at Varric.

CORRINE: 20 sovereign. Adding that to the 15 we may get, that will be 35 sovereign total. We need 15 more, but I believe we'll be at a progressing pace.

VARRIC: Yeah. Not too many thieves and bandits that we kill have that much money.

AVELINE: What about defenses?

CORRINE: If they're bandits, they probably have the fortress heavily fortitified. We may need to analyze them before attacking though. If they're numbers are high, we'll be outmatched.

Corrine proceeded to brush back a lock of her curly black hair that had the nerve to fall directly in front of her face.

FENRIS: If these are slavers, no doubt they're Tevinter magisters. If so, then they may have prepared magical defenses. Some may even be summoning demons or using blood magic. Either way, they'll be tougher if our speculations prove to be slavers.

VARRIC: In short, we just need to be ready for any damn thing.

Aveline nodded in acknowledged as she allowed the information to sink in her mind.

AVELINE: Understood. Now all we have to do is wait for the others before leaving.

VARRIC: Speaking of which, what is taking them so long? They should be out of there by now.

Eventually, Corrine's sisters, Anders, Sebastian, and Lilith had emerged from the store with new weapons in their arsenal. Corrine couldn't help but to find it strange as to how the Chantry is opposed to apostasy, yet merchants are able to sell mage-related equipment such as staffs and robes. However, she had to consider it luck that the mages of the group found anything at all.

ANDERS: Sorry it took us so long. We were trying to find weapons that suited to our needs.

BETHANY: Plus, the manager of the store was quite... pushy.

Corrine looked at the group and noticed that Merrill and Isabela were not among them.

CORRINE: Um... care to explain the hold up with Isabela and Merrill?

The group nodded with annoyed looks on their faces and Corrine let out a sigh.

LILITH: Isabela found out that the daggers she wanted costed four sovereign. She has six, but still doesn't want to pay that much. So as we speak, she is trying to "persuade" the manager of the store into lowering the price for her.

The witch proceeded to brush off a pesky mosquito that was flying around her ankle-length black skirt and fixed her black fingerless-gloves, tightening them with the strap she had wrapped around on the wrists. Unlike Morrigan, Lilith had raven-black hair that fell past her shoulder and wore black eyeshadow.

A rather irritated sigh escaped Aveline's lips.

AVELINE: I dared not ask what she plans to do.

VARRIC: But what about Daisy? Why is she still in there?

ALISA: Merrill had found an ice staff that she thought would be useful, but she's watching Isabela's "work" at hand. I believe her exact words were, "Go on without me. I want to see the trick behind this flirting."

Alisa proceeded to remove her purple hood to allow her black hair, which was styled in a mid-ponytail, to breath.

Merrill was a sweet girl, for a blood mage, but she was also incredibly naive. There's no telling what kind of lewd and lurid material that the Rivaini pirate has been teaching the Dalish elf.

The group all sighed as they waited for Isabela and Merrill to exit from the store. After thirty minutes had passed, they heard the store door open and saw Isabela and Merrill, with brand new weapons, exit. However, before they could call on them, they noticed that Isabela and Merrill had already caught sight of them and were actually _running_ to them in a state of frantic. A loud voice boomed inside of the store, along with a few choices of language that Corrine would never say around her mother.

The group all looked confused as the two ran to them.

ISABELA: Don't just stand there! Run!

They all looked at each other with confused expressions on their face and glanced back at Isabela.

ANDERS: What? What did you-?

Before Anders could finish, another figure emerged from the store, only shorter and older. It was the manager of the store they were shopping in... with a livid expression painted on his face and a staff that channeled high electrical energy from the shaft to the tip placed firmly and tighting at the grip of his palms.

Unable to drum up exactly what had transpired in the store for Isabela and Merrill to run out with the manager, who was a mage, chasing after them, they took off into the woods as Isabela and Merrill sprinted to them. Corrine looked over her shoulder to see the manager stopping by the gate as he proceeded to shoot lightning bolts directly at them!

CORRINE: Lilith! Behind us!

Lilith turned her head back to notice the incoming lightning bolt speeding its way towards their direction. In a matter of seconds, with just a flick of the wrist, Lilith expelled a strong force of magical energy that exuded the shape of a barrier that kept its form as they still ran. The bolt eventually reached them, but the barrier absorbed the damage, sparring everyone who was targeted.

The manager shot four more bolts at the group until they disappeared in the forest. They eventually came to a halt once they were certain that they were far away from the mad mage and Lilith dispersed the barrier to rest her mana usage. After catching their breath since they were _sprinting_ for dear life itself, everyone turned to Isabela with a look of astonishment being clear on their faces.

VARRIC: Andraste's ass, Rivaini! What did you and Daisy do to get the manager of the store to chase and attack us?

SEBASTIAN: I can't believe he was a mage! That was too close!

AVELINE: Yes, but Isabela, what did you do specifically?

Isabela gave herself a moment to catch her breath before she could gain the strength to speak again. After that minute, she stood up straight and explained her story.

ISABELA: I was trying to get that damn manager to reduce the price of these daggers to two sovereign!

FENRIS: I take it you made a suggestive approach?

Isabela nodded.

ISABELA: You know me. Anyway, he still wouldn't budge. I tried enticing him with positions I could do and some techniques.

AVELINE: Spare us the details.

The comment was rewarded with an irritated glare from Isabela before she continued.

ISABELA: He still wouldn't oblige, so I decided to... borrow them.

As she finally caught her breath, Corrine directed oblivious eyes directly at Isabela.

CORRINE: That's a fancy way of saying you _stole_ those daggers!

Isabela shook her head.

ISABELA: I did not _steal_ them! I told him that I was borrowing them and that I was going to give them back afterwards! He threatened us and brought out his staff. I panicked and knocked the staff out of his hands, grabbed Merrill by the wrist, and ran out of the store!

MERRILL: It was bracing! We were being chased for stealing! Wasn't that exciting?!

BETHANY: Preferably, I rather _not_ have that much excitement in my life. I thought he was going to electrocute us!

CORRINE: By the way, nice move on the barrier, Lilith.

Corrine directed her attention to Lilith and gave her a small bump on the shoulder. In return, the witch smiled as she tried to fix her long, raven-black hair.

LILITH: 'Twas nothing, but thanks.

The group gave themselves a moment to focus in on the true objective that they were supposed to do. Once they did, Corrine pulled out a map that the mayor gave her of the lands and examined it quite closely. Alisa scooched in to her older sister to have a look herself, resting her arms on her shoulders.

CORRINE: Let's see... according to the map, the fortress should be just south of where we are.

FENRIS: Then that's where we go. Hopefully, we won't get anymore surprises like that.

CORRINE: I just hope the surprise is more pleasant than an angry mage chasing after you for stealing.

After pinpointing the exact location of the fortress and preparing themselves for whatever would happen, especially if an angry mage would chase them again, they headed south towards the forest.

For most of the journey, the woods were quiet and relatively peaceful. It was quite a walk, much longer than they had anticipated, but they had not run into any trouble, which was good considering that they needed whatever stamina or mana they could possibly use in case they would be attacked. Fifteen more minutes had passed after the first thirty and things were still quiet. No presence of people, no Dalish elves settling in, and no animals; just the forest itself. Rarely, a special kind of demon known as sylvans, which took the form of trees, would inhabit a forest and attacked any known passenger, at least that's what Anders told them when discussing his journey with the Hero of Ferelden and meeting Velanna. But for some reason, the forest was quiet... _too_ quiet.

The silence was starting to become a little unnerving the deeper the party had journeyed into the forest. In fact, the air around them had grown slightly colder and the heaviness of silence grew heavier. Something was not right.

ALISA: Wait! Something's not right.

Everyone stopped the moment Alisa spoke and looked at the young child.

CORRINE: What? Complaining about the lack of frogs? I thought you would be happy to be in a forest with no frogs.

Alisa glanced back at her sister with a smirk on her face.

ALISA: Trust me, I'm not complaining about the lack of frogs. Personally, I prefer if I never ran into one.

Alisa looked around the forest and moved a few inches from the party, examining the trees. She turned back with an unnerved look on her face.

ALISA: It's just this forest... it's quiet.

Varric shrugged.

VARRIC: Okay. So we're in a quiet forest? What's wrong with that?

Alisa shook her head.

ALISA: Not just that, Varric. Have you noticed that ever since we walked into this forest, we have not seen any animals? Or people for that matter?

ANDERS: What do you mean?

ALISA: What I _mean_ is that this is unnatural. Even if a forest wasn't heavily populated with wildlife, there would be a few animals running around, not that I'm complaining about the lack of frogs. But even the sound of a cricket's chirp is practically non-existent and it's nightfall and the wind is blowing, but there's no sound coming from it. Plus, if we're dealing with bandits or slavers, a few stragglers would be walking around trying to pick off any trespassers, but I haven't seen a group.

They quickly caught on to what Alisa was saying and had to agree with her. Something about this forest was not normal at all. As Alisa stated, if they were dealing with bandits, raiders, or slavers, there would at least be a few groups of them searching the forest for trespassers, yet they have not come across one. As for the wildlife, their failed existence was also in question. No normal forest would be empty of wildlife; even if they did not see an animal, they would at least _hear_ one. But as it goes, there was nothing. The forest was as silence as a Chantry during service.

The intense silence started to make the group increasingly uncomfortable.

BETHANY: Maybe the people at the fortress are just guarding it. Maybe their manning defenses in case trespassers get too close.

Fenris turned to Bethany and shook his head.

FENRIS: No. No normal group of bandits, raiders, or slavers would ever have all their men gathered up in one place, especially if they were defending it. If they were defending the fortress, they would send groups to venture out here to check for trespassers, such as us. Alisa is right. This forest is off.

Everyone looked around the forest with uneased looks on their faces. The dead silence grew heavier and heavier and the moon shined bright in the sky until a roll of thunder was heard in the distance.

VARRIC: I think a storm is coming.

CORRINE: We should continue to look for the fortress and find somewhere to camp out afterwards.

Everyone nodded their heads in the agreement and continued their walk through the forest. As they did, the storm clouds came in quicker than they had anticipated as lightning strikes from the sky flashed like fire. Small drops of rain poured from the sky, but were far too light to be considered heavy rain.

As they got deeper into the forest, they felt a strange sensation the moment they walked past the oak tree on their left and look around in confusion.

AVELINE: Did anyone feel that?

SEBASTIAN: Yes. What was that?

Anders shook his head.

ANDERS: I don't know, but... it felt as if I just walked right through something.

That was exactly the feeling that everyone had once they passed the oak tree. Things were starting to get a little too abnormal to fathom. There was no wildlife in the forest, not even insects, there were no groups of bandits or slavers checking around for trespassers, and now they felt some strange sensation as they walked further in. What is going on here?

MERRILL: Do you think there's an explanation for all of this? Because this is getting a little unnerving.

Corrine turned to Alisa, who was still looking around the forest in confusion and called her name.

CORRINE: Alisa. You said that no normal forest would be vacant of wildlife. Is it possible that the bandits or slavers were hunting for food and found them?

Alisa shrugged her shoulders.

ALISA: Maybe, but that doesn't explain why there are no animals around. Even bears, _especially_ great bears, and druffalos don't get taken down _that_ easily. If they did, it doesn't explain why there are no insects. Most forests have a heavy population of mosquitoes and you would usually hear a cricket at night. What else is that there are no animal footprints in this forest. Something is very off.

CORRINE: Do you think that the people we're finding have all retreated back to the fortress?

Alisa shook her head.

ALISA: No. It would be pretty foolish. Most bandits prepare themselves in case a horde were to show, but not by staying in one place. The same technique works amongst the Dalish.

This time, Merrill intervened.

MERRILL: It's true. Some of our hunters would usually leave the camp to hunt for food or check for trespassers. We never came across a large group of humans, but our Keeper would send a few and leave the rest to defend the camp. She said it would be risky to have all of our hunters in the camp.

ALISA: So it does not explain why would these people would do something like it.

CORRINE: What about that strange feeling we all had? Can you explain that?

ALISA: I think it was something magical. If so, then it may mean that we're dealing slavers.

Corrine turned to Fenris.

CORRINE: Fenris, you've had experienced with magisters? Is what Alisa saying possible?

Fenris nodded.

FENRIS: Probably, but whenever Danarius needed me to help defend whatever he was going to take, the barrier he and the other magisters would cast would repel any enemies unless they were able to break it down. If we did walk through a barrier, then why didn't it repel us?

LILITH: Wait. My sister, Morrigan, mentioned something similar to this in her days with the Hero of Ferelden. She said that she and the Hero were helping Dalish elves who were being targeted by a lycanthropy curse from werewolves in the Brecilian Forest. When they were in the forest, she and the others walked past a barrier and it brought them back to the exact place that they were before.

MERRILL: I've heard about that. The clan had to stay at our position until we heard word of the curse being lifted. We did not want to make risks.

FENRIS: So are you saying we are dealing werewolves or the barrier we passed was constructed to bring us back to where we were before?

Lilith shook her head as she looked around, noticing that their surroundings were not completely different from before.

LILITH: 'Tis not likely. 'Tis a different area in the forest that we are standing in. If something like what happened to Morrigan is happening to us, we would be in the same place from where we traveled earlier. But our surroundings don't even look remotely similar. Look, there were no deathroots around here.

Lilith proceeded to point to a deathroot plant sprouting from its position on the ground, which trailed over to a few more that sat neatly around a maple tree, forming a perfect circle. A few more deathroots were spotted as the group trailed them further within. Things were really starting to not comprehend and for once, the group found themselves feeling awfully nervous.

CORRINE: We should continue on ahead. If that was a magical barrier we just passed, then maybe that means we are facing against Tevinter slavers. Let's move.

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed behind Corrine as she led them deeper into the woods, unaware of the menacing eyes that loomed amongst the trees that snarled with every footstep further the group made into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

2

By now, the rain had began to fall much heavier than before, drenching the entire group in water as they trudged through the muddy grounds to search for the fortress. While Corrine ignored, or tried to ignore, the rain as it pelted down on her, most of the group were having trouble with trying to do so.

ISABELA: Maker's breath, I'm getting mud in my boots!

MERRILL: You're lucky. I'm not _wearing_ any shoes.

SEBASTIAN: How much further till we find the fortress? It should be close enough by now.

The group took a halt the moment Corrine stopped in her trail and turned back to the group, taking out the map that was now soaked from the rain. She tried her best to make out what the rain had done to the map's legitability of use.

CORRINE: The map is a little messy, but we shouldn't be too far from the fortress. Probably by another mile.

Corrine folded the map and placed it back in her wet pockets. She proceeded to usher the group to move along with her as they went further into the forest. Eventually, they caught sight of a rather large and proud building in good standing compared to the harsh weather they were experiencing.

FENRIS: Over there! Isn't that the fortress?

The group walked up a little closer and stopped once they could get a clear view of the building before them. The building was indeed a fortress with high stone walls standing at 50 ft. and a Grey Warden banner placed perfectly at the entrance of the fortress.

LILITH: That's a Grey Warden symbol! This fortress belonged to the Grey Wardens?

CORRINE: If it did, I'm curious as to why no one talks about it.

FENRIS: Regardless, we found the fortress, but I hear no chatter coming from within and I see no one in sight.

That was when everyone noticed exactly what Fenris had stated: the fortress appeared to be empty. The entrance was open, so they could get a clear view of the inside. They look through the entrance and saw that no one was inside.

MERRILL: Do you think they're all indoors? Probably sheltering from the rain?

Fenris shook his head.

FENRIS: No. Even if it was raining, there would be a few outside manning the interior or there would be guards protecting the entrance. Not all of them would risk being ambushed if their enemies were clever.

AVELINE: Fenris is right. There should be a few outside, but there are none. Something's off and I don't like it.

Most of the group found themselves agreeing with Aveline as they thought about it more. This entire scenario did not make sense at all. Why would a group of slavers, as they have deduced to be given the barrier they passed, hide out from the rain instead of manning the interior or having groups to do so? Plus, no normal fortress that had been taken would be kept _this_ quiet. There would usually be chatter amongst the slavers or bandits discussing on various subjects, some regarding plans to kidnap or ambush people or some that were a little more personal. They would try to be silent, but too many voices speaking at once would eventually reach hearing from a distance.

Another flash of lightning was followed by the heavy sound of thunder that caused Merrill and Bethany to jump by surprise.

CORRINE: We should go inside and see where everyone is before we can do anything, but I am getting the vague impression that this fortress may be empty.

ANDERS: You think it's possible?

ISABELA: Would there be any reason to doubt? There's no one inside the fortress. Plus, the storm is getting worse. We should head inside and find shelter.

Following on Isabela's suggestion, the group walked towards the entrance as another flash of lightning and heavy roar of thunder boomed the atmosphere. They walked inside the fortress to find that it was far more larger than it appeared to be. The interior of the fortress was wide and covered with stone with partial sprouts of grass springing through the cracks of the stone floor. In front of them, there were two staircases that led to two walkways that connected all the way to the front entrance. There was a middle staircase in between the two they had seen that splitted in between a large door and stopped at the top, where a large bell was shown hanging from the ceiling of the interior it was held in. The bell seemed to have caught Corrine's attention as she walked closer to examine it.

CORRINE: What is with that bell? Does anyone know?

AVELINE: I honestly do not know.

ALISA: It could be used as an alarm. You know, to warn a group about incoming enemies and to prepare for battle? It's not uncommon, you know. I think the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair did the same thing when the darkspawn attacked Ostagar.

Aveline turned to Alisa with a surprised look that highlighted a memory that she had forgotten before.

AVELINE: You're right! There was a bell that had rung so Teyrn Loghain could bring his troops in to help the Grey Wardens against the darkspawn.

ALISA: And you saw how that went...

AVELINE: No need to bring it up now. He paid for his crimes and that's enough for me.

Seeing that the woman and the girl were slightly changing the subject, Sebastian proceeded to go back to what they were discussing.

SEBASTIAN: I have heard such mechanisms being used in armies, but have never thought to actually bear witness to it. But why isn't it being rung?

Everyone found themselves not answering yet another question. It wasn't good to be _this_ clueless, but the answers they were looking for were not coming in. Another flash of lightning and heavy roar of thunder was made, causing Merrill to grab hold of Isabela's arm.

MERRILL: *yelps* Mythal, can we please go inside? I can't deal anymore of this without worrying about being struck by lightning!

Aveline turned to Corrine.

AVELINE: Merrill's right. We need to go inside the fortress.

BETHANY: But what if we get attacked inside?

FENRIS: I'm beginning to doubt that we are dealing with enemies. If there's no one, we might as well take refuge inside the fortress.

CORRINE: Let's take the middle path to that door.

Corrine pointed to the middle entrance of the inside of the fortress and ushered everyone to follow along. They approached the staircase, walked up, and stopped at the center area to the door. Corrine opened the door and walked in first while everyone else followed. Once inside, the fortress was heavily dark, which lit up whenever a flash of lightning illuminated the sky for a brief moment.

MERRILL: It's a good thing we came indoors. It's not safe to be outside during a thunderstorm.

LILITH: We should try to light up the hallway so we wouldn't be walking around in the dark. However, 'tis not a problem.

Lilith focused in her magical energy, her mana swirling in pools as she concentrated. She brought her arms to a fold and once her mana reached its pique, she stretched her arms forward as a great wind swept over everyone and the hallway. In doing so, the torches in the hallway lit up with flames at the tip, bringing light into the hallway.

As the light swooped into the hallway, the group saw that the walls were also made of stone and the floor had a lush red carpet that stretched far through the hallway. There two ends to the hallway, each leading to a different hallway. The windows each held a hexagonal shape, as the group now noticed, though Fenris claimed he noticed it earlier. The group could also see that the walkways contained barrels and several flag posts that were standing strong as the cruel weather pounded the fortress.

CORRINE: Let's see if there's anyone inside the fortress.

MERRILL: Right. But first we need to dry off. No reason in walking around wet with mud on our shoes... or Fenris and my case, feet. Allow me to dry us off.

Merrill swung her upper body with her arms reaching to the air, proceeding to swoop across the floor. She brought her arms back to the air, brought them in, and pushed them back, allowing a great wind to circle around the group. As the wind blew through them, the dampness of water on their clothes was dried away, as well as the mud on their shoes, though the mud trails were still on the carpet.

CORRINE: And your usefulness never ceases to amaze me, Merrill.

Merrill blushed slightly at Corrine's kind yet humorous comment, though it wasn't meant for flirting.

CORRINE: Alright. Let's see if there are slavers hiding in the fortress.

BETHANY: And if there are not any slavers?

CORRINE: Then we ask the mayor exactly why he gave us a round-around... and if we're still getting paid.

VARRIC: Sounds fair to me. Let's have a look around.

Following his suggestion, the group proceeded to move forward to search the fortress for any sign of Tevinter slavers or anyone who was causing trouble for the people in Lastion. As they left from the main hallway, a figure cloaked in heavy shadow emerged from the wall and stood exactly where they were standing. It did not hold a face and it's body was mostly in a wraith-like state, but it watched as the group turned the corner. Once they were away from its line of sight, it proceeded to turn to the wall and walk right through the wall.

...

It took them an hour worth of a search till they finally realized that there were no enemies within the surrounding area. For the most part, which was the _entire_ part, the fortress was completely empty. Every corner they turned, every room they entered, and every level travelled, there was no signs of any other people, except for themselves. For just about the entire search, whatever they _did_ find were silver and a couple of items they could use for when they return to Kirkwall.

They stopped at the second hallway that was located on the third level of the fortress. There were three levels and each level was wider than the other. Behind the front interior of the fortress was the rear interior that had a collosal tower standing in the middle of the grounds. They were surprised that something as large as the tower was present in the fortress, but that was beyond their case.

ANDERS: We searched this fortress high and low and there is no sign of anyone inside!

ISABELA: I know! I can't believe I stole two daggers for some pointless search in an empty castle!

Aveline turned to Isabela with a look of merit, probably for her admitting to have _stolen_ the daggers from the shop.

ALISA: Why in Andraste's grace would the mayor send us on a blank trip? It better not be because he was "bored".

VARRIC: I know one thing; we were set up for a blank trip.

BETHANY: But why would the mayor _lie_ about the fortress?

Corrine shrugged her shoulders.

CORRINE: I don't know. Maybe he wanted something to talk about?

FENRIS: I would very much like to know what he would tell!

At this point, everyone was pretty much irritated and _seriously_ pissed off. What was the reason for Mayor Tremmon to send the group to an empty fortress? Why would he make a ruse about it? Before anyone could suggest leaving the fortress, that was when Aveline thought about something and spoke up.

AVELINE: Wait! This still doesn't explain the barrier!

The group stopped complaining and turned to Aveline as her words flew from her mouth. They remembered the barrier and what was irritation was now replaced with confusion.

SEBASTIAN: Right! We still have no clue about that barrier!

FENRIS: We believe that some magister may have formed the barrier, but if they are not here, then why did we walk into it?

Those words played like a sour note to a tune that had toned down the ears of its audience and rid them of whatever hope they had of listening to a beautiful song. Why was the barrier still active?

Corrine turned to Lilith.

CORRINE: Lilith. Do you know anything about this?

Lilith shrugged.

LILITH: I do not know. If anything, we should've found the magister responsible for the barrier. If they were dead, then the barrier would disappear the moment the magister's life was taken because it does not have a host to keep it sustained. However, if _no_ magister created the barrier, then why is it here? ...I believe it may be the work of a demon or the magister is hiding somewhere that we have not seen.

ISABELA: But we've checked practically everywhere! We even went back outside to some of the rooms that we felt we needed to check and all we found were coin, items, and some junk that we could sell to a merchant for low pay.

It was then that Lilith turned her attention to the tower outside, eyebrows arched in suspicion as she focused onto the collosal monument.

LILITH: Except for that tower.

ALISA: Of course we didn't. We didn't know how to unlock the door and we didn't find a key anywhere. I even bent two nice lockpicks just to unlock the door!

CORRINE: Oh don't be like that, Alisa. You still have three more left.

Alisa turned to her older sister and flashed a humorous yet warm smile.

ALISA: I guess so. Still, it's going to take me ages to make two new lockpicks, but that's beside the point. We can't get inside the tower because it's locked. We even had Aveline and Fenris try and knock the door down, but it wouldn't budge, nor did the wood crack, and Aveline's practically a battering ram!

FENRIS: She's right. That door was made of wood, but it felt like I was trying to knock down a metal door.

Lilith turned back to the tower and looked back at Corrine with an assertive look on her face.

LILITH: I believe that our best option is to go back to that tower and see what else we can do. None of us worked our magic on it. 'Tis perhaps we can break down the door with our magic?

ANDERS: As much as I hate to admit, Lilith has a point. Let's see if one of us mages can break down that door with our magic.

BETHANY: I don't know exactly how much help I can be, but it's worth a shot. I even learned Stone's Fist, so I should be able to knock down the door.

MERRILL: Perhaps I can apply Walking Bomb on the door? Or maybe use blood magic to make the door easier to remove. I don't know if it will work but I'll give it a try.

With the plan set in mind, the group came to a consenus and made their way to the door over at their far right. However, it didn't take but two steps before the group heard a strange, loud creaking noise booming through the air. They halted and looked around in confusion, searching for the source of the noise.

CORRINE: What is that noise?

As they looked around, Sebastian turned to the wall, specifically at the far side of the fortress and gasped upon the realization.

SEBASTIAN: The main door!

Those words played like an ill omen as everyone's blood ran cold as ice. In a rush, they ran from the hallway they were in to the front hallway from where they entered inside the fortress. As they approached the main hallway, Corrine looked out the window to see that Sebastian's assumption was proven true. The main door was closing!

They rushed to the front door and opened it too late to see the main entrance gate close with a loud shut. Corrine closed the door behind her with a worried look on her face.

CORRINE: The main gate is closed. It's probably locked as well!

Confusion ran rampant amongst the group as they tried to piece together the likely possibilities for why the main door would close. However, as fate would have it, unexplained mysteries led to a state of panic; physically calm, but not verbally.

ISABELA: Okay! This is getting _way_ too abnormal! Who would close the main gate?! There was no one in the fortress!

FENRIS: Perhaps there is someone here and he has decided to trap us like rats.

ANDERS: It could also be the work of a demon. Maybe the demon decided to trap us here and feast on our life forces!

Isabela turned to Anders with a worried yet annoyed look reading clear on her face.

ISABELA: That's not making it any better!

Then suddenly, a sound reverberated through the halls. Actually, there were more than one, but all played the same tone and harmony as the other. The sounds were ghastly wails that played tunes of a macabre melody and each tune surrounded Corrine and her allies as they formed a circle, eyes panning from left to right and up and down to spot whatever was making the noise.

CORRINE: Can any of you mages sense a spirit or a demon?

As if fate was coordinating the strings of misfortune, the mages shook their heads.

ANDERS: No. I... don't feel the presence of a spirit.

MERRILL: Neither can I! This is not good!

A wind blew, blowing out the flames on the torches that lit the hallway for them, turning everyone into pitch, black darkness. Isabela shrieked.

ISABELA: *shrieks*

VARRIC: Holy shit! What's going on here?!

SEBASTIAN: H-Hey! Someone's touching me!

FENRIS: I would like to know who pinched my bottom.

BETHANY: I don't like this! I _really_ don't like this!

LILITH: What kind of paranormal activity is this? Is it ghosts?

Suddenly, the wind blew back and lit the torches to illuminate the hallway as lightning flashed once again. Everyone scanned the area, completely alarmed and startled by what had just occurred. What was that?

CORRINE: Is everyone alright?

AVELINE: I am okay, but... what was that?

ANDERS: It felt as though there were... spirits around us, but I did not sense them!

ISABELA: Wait! Do you think there are... ghosts?

The answer was really hard to find at the moment, but what happened had everyone practically on their toes. Something about this fortress was _far_ from pleasant and ordinary. Not only were they locked inside the fortress, but some supernatural event had just occurred that the group could not explain. However, it seemed their problems would only get worse.

It was then that Corrine noticed that her back felt a little light. Confused, she reached a hand to her back and felt nothing but air in her grasp. She gasped in pure astonishment as she realized that her daggers were gone!

CORRINE: Hold on! Didn't I bring weapons before coming here?!

When everyone heard that, they also noticed that _their_ weapons were missing as well. The calm state of panic was starting to wear off.

FENRIS: What happened to our weapons?!

SEBASTIAN: Wait! Do you think one of those spirits or ghosts took them from us during the encounter?

VARRIC: Wait, Choir Boy! Are you saying some damn ghost or spirit took Bianca? ... Oh! They better hope I do not find them! No one touches my baby!

AVELINE: That was quite the sneaky front! Taking our weapons and leaving us helpless!

However, what was said next really brought fear upon the group. Lilith found herself standing there in pure confusion as she casted her eyes down to her palms, constantly flicking them and rubbing her temples. This caught Corrine's attention.

CORRINE: What's the matter? You seem distressed.

Lilith heard Corrine and stopped her acts, glancing over to Corrine with astonished eyes painting most of her face.

LILITH: I... I can't feel my mana.

The others looked at her in confusion.

FENRIS: What do you mean, Lilith?

Distress continued to color her face as she looked back down at her palms.

LILITH: What I _mean_ is... I can't feel anything. It's almost as if my connection to Fade has been servered and my mana has been suspended. ... I-I think I can't use my magic.

Hearts practically stopped the moment Lilith uttered those words from her mouth. Lilith was saying that she was powerless!

Confused, the other mages tried to use their magic, but the moment they attempted, horror played clear on their faces. Lilith wasn't the only mage of the group experiencing this issue.

ANDERS: Maker's breath! She's right! I-I can't feel my mana! It's almost as if I've been made Tranquil! I can't even feel Justice inside of me!

BETHANY: This is not good! I can't cast spells!

MERRILL: By Mythal, my magic... it's gone as well! How?! Why?!

The mages had begun to panic as they realized that their only tool to help them in their time of need was gone. However, they weren't the only ones facing the issue of being powerless. Fenris extended his hand, forming it into a fist. When nothing happened, he too started to panic.

FENRIS: I-I can't use the lyrium in my body! I still have the marks, but... I can't use it. What foul magic is being used here?

LILITH: I... have no clue. I've heard of templars being able to depower mages temporarily should they revel in chaos and I know spells that a mage can use to purge another mage's own spellcasting abilities for a temporary time, but to erase our magic without making us Tranquil and to remove the lyrium-infusion within Fenris? ...

Lilith turned to Corrine with a horrified look on her face that she wasn't familiar with. The fact that the unfamiliarity was so strong made Corrine very alarmed.

LILITH: Corrine, something is not right! I don't even know a demon or spirit capable of removing a mage's connection to the Fade or even suctioning Fenris' lyrium!

MERRILL: I get the feeling we're prey for a magister _far_ more powerful than us or a demon with power beyond our comprehension! Either way, we are in danger!

As those words finished their cruel melody, another booming sound reverberated the hallway, but this time, it wasn't the wails of a ghost or the sound of thunder. The sound was actually a roar, a rather _monstrous_ roar. Following it were heavy footsteps that grew heavier with each step it took, causing the ground to tremble by the might of its approach. The footsteps were coming from behind them and they all turned in anticipation to see what was approaching.

ISABELA: Please tell me those are slavers!

Fear had stricken Isabela in a way that none of the others knew it would, but now wasn't the time for judgement. At this moment, everyone was in fear of what was going on, even the usually calm and collected Fenris found himself unable to stop his heavy breathing. They're weapons were gone, the mages could not use their magic, Fenris could not use the lyrium in his body, and Anders could not feel Justice in his head. At this moment, Isabela wasn't the only one who was afraid.

ALISA: I get the feeling those are not slavers! I'm also getting the feeling that it's _larger_ than a group of them!

Finally, glowing yellow eyes appeared from the shadows as the torches went out again.

ISABELA: Oh Maker, not now! *whimpers*

Another flash of lightning illuminated the hallways as the group saw the beast before them. The beast appeared to be a lycanthrope, but was certainly taller and wider than a normal one. It's fur was colored black and red with large, sharp black claws that seemed strong and sharp enough to cut a boulder in two with a perfect slice, not an edge sticking out. It's teeth bared bright and white, yet sharp enough to tear through the bodies of a hundred men if tempted, with black saliva drooling from its mouth. It stood on hind legs, but its standing resemblance was a near perfect copy of a human. Long, black spikes stuck out of its arms, legs, and back with each holding a red colored tip. Its snarl was menacing and monstrous as its gazed over to the group.

Everyone backed away in fear as the torches were lit once again to give the beast more visibility.

CORRINE: Please tell me that's the guard dog!

FENRIS: Is it a werewolf?! It looks like a one, but its form is... unusual!

The beast let out a powerful and frightening roar that caused the party to fall to the ground in pure fear. Without a second's hesitation, the beast lunged directly at the group!

A/N: And now is the real action! I said this story was going to be short, but I can't make short stories to save a life anymore. I used to, but now I can't. However, I will keep the number of chapters as short as I can. So we got to see the beast before our very eyes. I was thinking of making the beast somewhat similar to the Varterral in Merrill's quest _Mirror Image_ , but I decided to take some inspiration from the _Nature of the Beast_ quest from Dragon Age: Origins, especially since it is my favorite main quest in the game. In the next chapter, there will be some f!HawkexFenris flirting. Stay tuned! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

3

As the beast lunged into the air, Corrine's reaction was quick enough to alert the party.

CORRINE: Move!

Corrine quickly got up and sprinted to the other side of the hallway, away from the beast. The other soon followed and made pace as the beast landed perfectly on the ground, though it failed to capture any of them. With another booming roar, the beast proceeded to pursue them.

As they ran, they felt the beast's footsteps growing heavy and realized that it was chasing after them.

VARRIC: Holy shit! It's coming after us!

SEBASTIAN: Dear Maker, hear my plea... Let us escape from this terrible place...

Eventually, the group was stopped at a three-way and was caught in between on which way they should go.

ANDERS: Oh you have got to be joking! Let's take the right!

FENRIS: No! The middle hall is our best option!

ALISA: I say left!

Before they could even argue over which way to go, the beast lunged at them once again, forcing the party to take the left hallway to escape. The beast landed once more and continued to pursue them as they ran through the hall.

Fear and adrenaline ran on equal measure as they saw that the beast was chasing them once again.

ISABELA: *screams*

As they ran, the beast took one final lunge at the group. The hallway was more wider, so when the beast landed, everyone moved to different places to evade the beast's attack. Corrine, Fenris, and Lilith evaded to the right in hopes of escaping the beast, but before they could try, the beast prevented them from doing so. It had them cornered like a cat corners a mouse.

The others stopped once they saw their leader and companions cornered by the ferocious monster, fear running high as the worse was being expected.

ALISA: Corrine!

BETHANY: Oh no, Corrine!

The trio backed away as far as they could to the wall, but all hope of escape was now meaningless. They were cornered and the beast would make quick work of them by tending to their flesh to sate its hungry. It snarled at the two and roared ferociously.

CORRINE: Maker be with us!

Corrine knew it was hopeless. She would finally be reunited with her father, Malcolm, and brother, Carver, with the Maker in Heaven. She prayed that her mother wouldn't be distraught over her death and that Alisa and Bethany take care of her once she is killed. She prayed that her sisters would make it out of the fortress alive, so she wouldn't be faced with the heaviness of their deaths too. She had lost her father and her brother, she did not wish to lose her sisters and she did not wish to leave their mother alone. The very thought of their mother being left with no one but herself frightened her. Corrine's breath quivered in fear.

As the beast prepared to attack, raising its claw in the air with a low growl, the Maker seemed to have smiled on them. Somehow in a way that they could not explain, the wall behind them opened and since they were so close with their backs to the wall, they fell behind with their screams reverberating.

ANDERS: What the-?!

Before anyone could muster exactly what had happened, the beast looked over to its next prey: them! Unable to fathom what had happened, the group sprinted in a pace from the beast and it pursued its remaining prey.

As they ran, the beast picked up speed and was starting to gain after them. Aveline noticed it as she looked behind her back to see the beast running faster.

AVELINE: Run faster! It's gaining after us!

They did as ordered and ran even faster from the beast, but the monster had more endurance than they did and was catching up rather quickly. As the beast came close to catching them, there was another hallway split in two and without thinking, the group split apart from each other. Isabela, Merrill, Varric, and Alisa took the right hallway and Anders, Sebastian, Bethany, and Aveline took the left hallway. The beast decided to go in hot pursuit to the group who took the left hallway.

Bethany looked back to see the beast gaining after them and gasped in fear.

BETHANY: Oh Maker! It's after us! What are we going to do?!

Before anyone could try to think of some plan to lengthen their survival chances, fortune smiled on them as well. The group was so frightened from being killed that they paid no attention to the tripwire on the floor. Sebastian accidentally tore through the tripwire with his foot, but in doing so, he caused the floor behind them to shoot up in flames.

The sound of the flames bursting into the air was enough to make them halt. The beast was on their tail and was going to attack until it saw the fire from the ground. It backed away once it recognized what it was and howled before it left the group. Everyone looked at each other a confused yet relieved look on their faces as they grasped for air.

ANDERS: Thank the Maker! I thought we were dead!

AVELINE: Well, at least we know what that monster is weak against.

Aveline directed her attention to the still burning flames that continued to erupt from the ground.

SEBASTIAN: I hope we come across more fire. We can even use the torches in case we see it again.

Aveline nodded.

AVELINE: Sounds like a plan.

BETHANY: Good, but the big question is this... where are we? And where are the others? Where are my sisters?

The question that Bethany asked with worry coloring her voice was left unanswered. No one could explain the reason for their split, where the beast was, or if everyone was okay.

AVELINE: I wish I knew, but I hope they're alright.

BETHANY: We should search the fortress and find them before leaving. If that monster had not gottten to them yet, we can still save them!

ANDERS: That is touching, Bethany, but we need a way out of here first. Once we found an exit, we can go back and search for them!

Bethany looked at Anders with a scowl that ranged from disbelief and anger.

BETHANY: But what if they're _not_ alive by that time? Listen, I know how important searching for an exit is right now, but we are not leaving unless we find my sisters!

SEBASTIAN: We shouldn't abandon our allies like this. It may be risky, but I will not leave until we find everybody.

Anders shook his head, completely annoyed by Bethany and Sebastian's suggestions.

ANDERS: But what if that monster finds _us_ first?! I understand your need to look for them, but we're not the only ones that monster is targeting! Right now, we're mice being hunted by a cat on pursuit for a meal! We must outwit our prey by looking for a way out! We need to find a way to open the main gate!

Despite the weight Anders words had carried, Bethany and Sebastian were still not moved.

BETHANY: I don't care. We may get killed, but we cannot abandoned them! I am not leaving this fortress until we find my sisters and everyone else!

SEBASTIAN: Agreed. The Maker would not want us to think with such selfishness. He would want us to find the others! I say we look for them before searching for a way out!

The two stood side-by-side with their arms crossed and determined eyes glancing at Anders direction. Groaning in annoyance, Anders turned to Aveline to earn her support.

ANDERS: You talk some sense into these idiots!

Aveline looked at the two and turned back to Anders. She proceeded to move over to the two, standing right beside Bethany with her arms crossed as well. Anders' mouth gapped wide open in disbelief. He was practically outmatched.

ANDERS: Wh- Are you serious?! We may get killed!

AVELINE: It doesn't matter. A good captain would try to find their allies in case they are alive. If you have not noticed, we're practically defenseless and so are they. Besides, we know the beast's weakness: fire. We can grab a torch and use it to defend ourselves whenever we see it.

ANDERS: And what if they're _not_ alive?

Aveline looked to the ground, hiding the worried expression from Anders. She straightened herself up and looked back up at him.

AVELINE: I hope it does not come to that, but if it _does..._ we'll know they are in a better place. But for now, let's search for them. You can come with us and search for the others or you can search for an exit on your own. The choice is yours.

Anders could not believe what he was hearing. These people were actually going to risk their lives just to find the others. He did not have a problem with wanting to ensure that his friends were safe and prayed to the Maker that they were, but this was suicidal. And now, Aveline had placed him in between a rock and a hard place. He could search for an exit or some way to open the main gate on his own, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive by himself. There was also the option of following the three in searching for the others. They may be killed, but they may have higher survival chances if they were together. Plus, he was certain that Justice was no longer in his head and if he was not present, then he was really screwed.

As he thought about it, he sighed in irritation and walked up to the three with an annoyed look on his face.

ANDERS: Maker, I hate you three. Let's go find the others.

Hearing those words, Aveline and Bethany flashed a smile to him while Sebastian still gave him the evil eye.

AVELINE: Good. I was hoping you would come with us.

BETHANY: We should get moving. We're wasting time by standing here.

Aveline turned to Bethany and nodded.

AVELINE: Agreed. Let's move out.

...

It seemed like the fall would last forever as Corrine, Fenris, and Lilith descended further into the depths of the tunnel. Unsure as to what was going on, the three prepared for whatever would happen once they landed. They would probably land on spikes, rocks, gravel, or... water?

The trio fell into the water with a loud splash and sunk into the depths, holding their breaths the moment they had landed. They swam back up to the surface, poking their heads and shoulders from underwater to catch their breath. They coughed up a bit of water that they had accidentally swallowed when landing, but eventually caught their breath. The three swept back locks of wet hair from their faces. The water caused Corrine's naturally curly hair to fall flat and straight, which she hated with a passion. She wasn't a huge fan of having straight hair.

CORRINE: *coughs* Other than the fact that my hair is a straight mess, is everyone alright?

Fenris and Lilith turned to Corrine, nodding.

FENRIS: I am alright.

LILITH: Same here.

CORRINE: Good.

As they trio kept themselves floating on the surface, Corrine gazed up to where they had fallen to see how tall the tunnel was. As far as Corrine could tell, there was not a glint of light from above, meaning that the tunnel must've had been deeper than she thought. To add insult to injury, the walls were made of slick and smooth stone, meaning that they could not grab hold of them and climb out of the tunnel.

She glanced back at the two, who had looked up as well and glanced back at each other once they acknowledged their current situation.

LILITH: It looks like we're trapped down here until we either drown or one of our friends finds us.

FENRIS: Evidently so, there's no light coming from above and the walls are too smooth to be used for climbing.

CORRINE: Well, look at the bright side, that monster did not follow us and we escaped alive.

Fenris had to nod in agreement.

FENRIS: I suppose that that is the only benefit of us being down here, but it still doesn't change the fact that we're trapped.

LILITH: If these walls were a bit rough, we could be able to climb out of here. And if my magic was of use, I could easily levitate us from here, but I'm powerless.

Fenris' eyes casted down to the water with a worried expression on his face, which was something that the two women were not used to seeing.

FENRIS: For once, the benefits of a mage with no magic is starting to bite me back in the ass. This is not how I thought it would end.

Corrine swam over to Fenris and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand, tracing over to her wrist, arm, and shoulder until he was finally meeting her eye-to-eye. He noticed that a look of understanding colored her face.

CORRINE: Don't worry, Fenris, we'll find a way out and I promise you'll be by my side when we do.

The comment struck confusion towards him, causing him to be hesitant before answering. Eventually, he found gratitude in the hope from Corrine's voice, flashed a small but warm smile, and nodded his head.

FENRIS: I appreciate it.

Corrine smiled, removed her hand from Fenris' shoulder, and swam back to her previous position.

CORRINE: But we need to find the others! I want to make sure that my sisters are okay!

LILITH: We'll look for them, but we need a way out of _here_ first.

FENRIS: She's right. We can't search for them by being trapped down here.

Corrine then gazed back down to the water and noticed a strong yet transparent flash of light shining from the depths of the water.

CORRINE: Down there! I see light. Do you think that could be our way out?

Corrine looked back at the two, who glanced down at the water and noticed the light as well. They looked back up and turned to each other.

FENRIS: Possibly. I'll go have a look. Wait here.

CORRINE: It's not like we have anywhere to go, Fenris.

FENRIS: ... Right.

Fenris inhale oxygen into his lungs, held his breath, and dove deep into the water towards the transparent light beneath. Water surrounded his vision and Fenris held his nose in case he accidentally sucked water into it. As he got deeper, the light grew stronger and brighter with each stroke he took. Eventually, the light grew brighter and he stopped to see another tunnel leading up to where they were. He swam through the tunnel, which wasn't too long and found another tunnel leading up this time. Confused, he swam upwards until he saw another light above, one that was brighter than the one earlier.

Eventually, his swim led him to poke his head out to the surface as he exhaled the oxygen that was tightening his lungs. He brushed back his wet, white locks and saw that another tunnel was leading to another place. Annoyed by the frequency of tunnels that was pretty much shaping his path, he got up from the water and climbed up the tunnel, placing his feet firmly on the stone ground. The tunnel wasn't narrow, so he could easily walk through it. He walked until he saw a bright light shine before him. This prompted him to run directly to the light.

Once he reached it, he found bars planted firmly on the ground and ceiling, but saw the outside of the main interior of the fortress. He breathed a sigh of relief.

FENRIS: Good. It looks like we can get out of here. I better go tell the girls about this.

He proceeded to walk back to where he was before to tell the others.

Meanwhile, Corrine and Lilith were patiently waiting for Fenris to return back with some news. They were praying that there was a way out of the tunnel and that Fenris returned back to them safely and unharmed. Actually, Corrine was more worried over Fenris' safety than Lilith. Lilith seemed to have gotten closer to Fenris, despite the fact that she was a mage, which was something that Fenris was no stranger in admitting to being wary of. She somehow gained Fenris' trust and he considered her something of a friend. She understood his struggle with magic and slavery, was helping him in getting settled in to his mansion, and often conversed with him while at the Hanged Man.

Though Corrine considered Lilith a friend, the very thought of the witch and the former slave having any else _besides_ a friendship actually left her a little heated. Corrine could not deny that she did not share Fenris' view of mages, neither did Lilith, but she felt... something towards him. She found Fenris to be attractive, but started to notice that her feelings were growing a lot stronger than she thought. So for Lilith to be so close to Fenris almost made her... envious. Was Corrine actually getting jealous? Apparently, Corrine wasn't doing much of an effort to conceal her envy as Lilith called out her name.

She glanced up at the witch and saw that she had a rather confused look on her face as a brow arched.

LILITH: Are you okay? What's the issue?

Hesitant at first to reveal that she was thinking about Fenris and was growing jealous of the witch, Corrine played it off with a simple giggle and shook her head, flashing off a pretty fake, but hopefully convenient smile.

CORRINE: Oh! Nothing! I was just... thinking about...

Corrine felt the need to curse her own brain out for not functioning quickly enough for her to spout out a convenient lie. Since her brain was unable to drum up whatever she felt that Lilith would like to hear, she fell silent and gazed back at the water, looking in the depths with no sign of Fenris coming out. Worry colored her face.

She glanced back up and saw Lilith swim over to her with a concerned look on her face.

LILITH: There's more to it is there? What's really going on?

Finally, Corrine decided to submit and tell Lilith the truth, especially since her damn brain loved to retreat when under heavy fire.

CORRINE: It's... Lilith, do you have feelings for Fenris?

The question struck Lilith as if she was a fennec caught in a hunter's trap. Corrine winced the moment the expression popped onto Lilith's face.

CORRINE: _~Why did I say that? I was practically asking her if she and Fenris were sleeping with each other! Maker, I am a mess...~_

However, Lilith's reaction was the next surprise of the conversation. Rather than scold Corrine for accusing her of having any feelings towards Fenris or confirming that her feelings were genuine- to be honest, she would've felt better if it was the first one- the witch bursted into divine laughter that reverberated through the tunnels. The light mood confused Corrine for a while.

CORRINE: I know I can be a jokester sometimes, but I'm not usually _that_ funny.

Lilith eventually stopped laughing in order to explain her reason for her laughter to the baffled rogue.

LILITH: No! It's not that! You think that I have feelings for Fenris?

Unsure as to what she should expect next, Corrine decided to go on a limb.

CORRINE: Would you turn me into a frog if I said 'yes'?

Lilith shook her head.

LILITH: No. Although I can turn into a bear and devour you.

CORRINE: I'm not very tasty.

LILITH: Hehe. But you asked if I had feelings for Fenris? That's kind of an odd question. I will admit, Fenris is attractive. Most elves are, in fact. But no, I'm not into Fenris in the way you think I am. I'm simply being his friend.

Despite the sincerity in Lilith's words, Corrine was still having a hard time in believing what the witch was saying. Not that she was accusing the witch of lying to her, but it was hard to believe. For every time that she has seen the witch conversed with the elf, the assumption of the two harboring any romantic interests in one another would be more of a fact than an opinion.

CORRINE: But... every time we're in the Hanged Man or whenever I bring you two along on a quest, you always talk to him and he's actually starting to trust you.

LILITH: *sighs* It may seem like it, but 'tis not what you think. We are only friends and nothing more! We may not hold the same views on mages, but we both see how cruel and vicious slavery is. We do not like the idea of blood magic and for all the faults, treacheries, and schemes the templars impose upon the mages, I understand the reason for their existence and Fenris understands that not every mage succumbs to temptation. Besides, I've seen how you look at him.

The comment painted rosy red dust on the rogue's cheeks, which caused the witch to giggle. Why must her body make an ass out of her now?

CORRINE: B-But how do you know? You can't possibly know that.

LILITH: I can tell through your body language. The way you gaze at him whenever he's near, the way you comfort him, you always bring him with you in every quest you take, and remember when you said, "Seems like a waste of such a perfectly handsome elf"?

CORRINE: I may have been saying that lighten the mood. After all, he did call my sister a "viper".

LILITH: And yet, you're still drawn to him. I do not need telepathy to see that a woman is falling for a man. If that is your desire, you are most welcome to have him.

After hearing those words, Corrine felt herself feeling a little bit more comfortable about the situation. She could see that the witch was telling the truth about how she feels towards Fenris, which was very much of a relief. Other than Anders, Corrine wished to hold a friendship with her group. She was glad that the conversation didn't end with Lilith declaring to hold hatred towards her.

CORRINE: Good. At least I won't play the role of the rebound chick.

The comment earned a giggle from Lilith.

LILITH: Lucky you, huh?

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the water, startling the two girls as they jumped in surprise. They calmed down when they realized that it was Fenris, who was exhaling a large amount of oxygen that was tightening his lungs. They waited until Fenris was able to speak.

LILITH: What did you find? Have you seen an exit from this tunnel?

He nodded.

FENRIS: Yes. Below here is another tunnel, which leads to a tunnel that goes straight up. There is one last tunnel after the second one and through there is an exit. However, it's barred, but with enough strength, we can bend the bars and escape from this tunnel.

The two girls breathed a sigh of relief.

LILITH: Well that's good. But wait, you said that the way out was barred? Then what is the reason for all of this water?

That was a good question. The trio stopped for a moment to think on an answer that they could drum up, but neither of them knew what the answer was.

FENRIS: I honestly do not know. In fact, this water does not lead to anywhere from this position. We'll have to swim up once we swam through the tunnel below, but it seems as though the water does not go out anywhere.

CORRINE: It is questioning, but let's focus on getting on out of here.

The two turned to Corrine and nodded in agreement. The leader nodded back and gazed back down the water, looking in the depths. Inhaling a large amount of air, she dove straight into the water and the other two followed.

...

VARRIC: Rivaini, would you stop breathing down my neck?

Varric turned his head to Isabela with a rather irriated scowl as she cowered behind him with her hands on his shoulders and head lowered next to his. Alisa was right beside Varric with her ear to the door and Merrill stood behind the shinobi as she trembled in fear. The four were spared the pursuit of the beast, but found a storage room that they could hide in just in case the beast decided to chase after them anyway. At least, Isabela suggested the idea.

The storage room contained empty crates and armor stands, but no weapons or armor that the four could use. Alisa removed her hood and scooched a little closer to the door. Isabela glanced at Varric with an oblivious expression on her face.

ISABELA: Well excuse me for actually being a little _startled_. I don't have any weapons on me and I can't take down a monster with my hands!

VARRIC: But that doesn't mean you have to take _me_ down with your breathing! Not get off!

Varric proceeded to shrug her off of his shoulder, earning him a shocked glance that quickly turned to irritated astonishment.

ISABELA: Well, aren't you just the gentleman? Here I am, scared out of my wits by a monster that I cannot fight and you shrug me from comfort?

VARRIC: Last time I checked, my _shoulder_ is not a comfort place and neither is my neck for your breathing!

ALISA: Will you two be quiet? I can't hear!

At the urgence of Alisa's words, the dwarf and the Rivaini ceased their bout, allowing the shinobi to resume listening through the door. Merrill leaned in a little to hear what was going on outside and so far, the two did not hear anything.

ALISA: I don't hear anything. I think the coast is clear.

With that said, the four proceeded to exit from the storage room with Merrill closing the door behind them. They stretched out their limbs since the tight space caused their muscles to cramp up a little.

VARRIC: Okay, now on to the important part: where are the others?

MERRILL: I know Corrine, Fenris, and Lilith fell into the wall just before that monster could kill them and Aveline, Sebastian, Anders, and Bethany fled to an opposite direction. In short, we just split up.

Alisa sighed in exhaustion.

ALISA: Great. We're all separated. I've seen how this ends in stories, particularly in situations like this. It's _never_ wise to split up, especially if there's a whore in the group because they're the first to be dealt with.

The three then pointed their attention directly at Isabela the moment those words uttered out from her mouth. The Rivaini pirate gave them an annoyed look.

ISABELA: Seriously?

VARRIC: Well, Rivaini, you do get around.

ISABELA: Ugh! Anyway, we should look for a way out. The main gate is locked, but we can find some kind of control mechanism to open the doors.

As strong as Isabela's statement had seemed, Alisa shook her head in disagreement to the idea with Merrill following suit.

ALISA: Are you crazy? Do you really think that I am going to walk out of this fortress without my sisters?! Unless we find them, we are searching for the others!

MERRILL: I agree! We cannot just leave them in here at the mercy of some monster!

ISABELA: But what about us? We're at the mercy of that monster too! Look, I understand your need to rescue them, but we have to find a way to open that gate first! We'll waste time by searching for them!

ALISA: And if we do _not_ find them, they'll be dead and I'll be at the mercy of my mother when I get home! Not to mention that Corrine and Bethany will haunt me for the rest of my life for abandoning them!

MERRILL: I say we search for the others and then look for a way to open the gate!

Unable to continue arguing with the two, Isabela turned to Varric to get his perspective as to how they should go about looking for the others.

VARRIC: I say we look for the others. If I leave without saving them, it's going to plague my mind. Let's go with Daisy and Shorty's suggestion.

The two girls flashed a warm smile as Varric supported their idea. As for Isabela, she found herself fighting a losing battle and did not have the pride to continue with her argument. She groaned in aggravation and shrugged her shoulders.

ISABELA: Fine! Have it your way! Let's go look for the others!

The Dalish elf and the shinobi gave each other a high-five to celebrate their victory, though Merrill winced once she felt the sharpness of the shinobi's heavy hand slap her palm and rub it with her thumb to soothe the stinging.

VARRIC: Alright. Let's get to-.

Before Varric could finish, however, another occurrence was starting to take place. The first sign were the ghastly wails that the group had heard before, only this time it was louder and more piercing than before.

VARRIC: What the shit?!

MERRILL: *gasps* Everyone! The walls!

Varric, Isabela, and Alisa followed the direction to where Merrill was pointing, which led directly to the wall. The walls appeared to be oozing with thick, black liquid that made an ear-shuddering "swish" sound as it leaked from the cracks of the wall. The liquid was only leaking from in front of them because Alisa checked their rear and saw nothing leaking from behind them.

ISABELA: Wh-What the?! What is going on here?! What is that stuff?!

ALISA: I don't know!

The liquid eventually reached the floor, spreading over the velvet red carpet into one small pool. The liquid gathered, but remained flat in shape, underneath the carpet. They backed away in horror as the walls eventually stopped leaking and the remaining liquid collected each other in one pool. Once they had finished seeping through, they looked at the walls to seek that cracks had formed, explaining the liquid that leaked.

VARRIC: Wait! Where did those cracks come from? They weren't there earlier!

It seemed as though their ill luck had just begun. Slowly, the carpet had begun to rise from where the liquid had gathered, crumbling and shifting as if the solid form of the carpet was being converted into a liquid itself.

MERRILL: This is not good!

The piece of the carpet began to expand in height and width, though it showed signs of coming to life as it banged its head from wall-to-wall before gaining full control of its shape. The four backed away rather quickly from the unexplained phenomena creature, but it seemed that it was moving closer to them. It only took one monstrous roar from the beast inside of the carpet to prompt the four to take off running. However, the moment they had ran from the beast carpet, it followed them!

A/N: So... I got my first review today, which is great! Other than that, I would like to say that I am trying to finish this story today. If I don't finish this before the end of Halloween, then I would still do it, though it will kind of kill the vibe. This is my first holiday (if you consider Halloween as a holiday) fan fiction and I want it to be perfect. I had actually started this probably five or seven days before Halloween, but at the time, it was only an idea. Eventually, I decided to put that idea into action and make this. Anyway, enjoy and review, but keep all criticism constructive!


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The four had turned a corner with the beast underneath the carpet gaining speed towards their way. Isabela looked back at the beast to notice it and screamed. It proceeded to use the carpet to its advantage. It came to a halt, rose the front end up to a considerable height, and made use of it as a whip that traveled at lightning speed towards the floor. The whip caused the four to fly fowards in the air and make a harsh landing to the ground.

Before they could do anything, the beast within the carpet charged at them in full speed, giving the four little time to react to anything. Before anyone could take notice, the carpet reached high into the air and slammed down on the four. Once it connected to them, it quickly turned back into the black liquid from before, covering them from head to toe.

ISABELA: Oh gross!

MERRILL: Wh-What just happened? Why did it turn back into its liquid state?

Before anyone could answer, fate played its wicked strings of misfortune to the audience. Suddenly, black and skeleton-like hands started to reach out to the four.

ISABELA: *screams*

MERRILL: *screams*

The hands grabbed hold onto the four to keep them from moving as they struggled to free themselves from the pool.

VARRIC: Maker's breath! What's going on?!

Once the hands had a good grasp on their victims, it began to pull them to the ground, causing them to sink!

ALISA: Oh no! This is not good! They're pulling us in!

Alarmed and past frightened at this point, the four tried with all their might to be free from the grasp of the spirits that were pulling them into the ground. However, the struggle proved to be too strong to manage any kind of effort. Hopelessness was starting to wear thick amongst the group as the inevitable was close to coming.

MERRILL: NOOOOOOOO!

ISABELA: *screams*

Merrill was the first to be pulled into the pool as she vanished into the ground. Next came Isabela, who was screaming at the top of her lungs until the liquid covered her mouth, muffling her screams nearly inaudible as she vanished as well. Varric was next to be pulled in completely as he screamed swears and tried to loosen himself from the hands. Last of all was Alisa, who was unable to free herself and prepared to suffer the same fate as her comrades did. Once they were all pulled into the pool, the liquid shrunk in size and eventually vanished from sight.

...

Corrine and Fenris were able to bend the bars to open up an exit for the three to escape from as Lilith watched them. Once the two bars were bended, Corrine poked her head outside into the storm to see that they were high up the ground. She came back in and glanced at the two.

CORRINE: Okay. It looks like we're going to make one _incredible_ leap down from here.

FENRIS: Yes. If we're lucky, we'll just get a few broken bones.

Corrine nodded.

CORRINE: So what we should do first is-.

Before Corrine could finish, a rather monstrous roar boomed through the air, coming from behind them. They quickly turned their heads, alarmed by the roar itself.

CORRINE: Please tell me that beast did not follow us!

Eventually, what came next was beyond their belief. While it wasn't the monster that had chased and almost killed them, it was something different and nearly astonishing... the water from the tunnels!

LILITH: Blessed Andraste!

The water took a rather monstrous form into the head of a cobra with its form following similar patterns to the creature its head was meant to represent. It roared one last time before it decided to charge towards the three at blinding speed. With no other choice but to jump from the tunnels, the three jumped all at once from the top of the fortress to the ground below. They made a somewhat safe landing as the beast shot from the tunnel and straight into the sky.

Once they landed, they quickly got up, despite suffering from some minor aches from their landing and looked up at the rainy sky to see the monster above them. It spotted them on the ground and made a circular path before coming back down to them. They ran over to the left just before the beast could land on them. They stopped once they reached an admirable distance from the water beast. They analyzed the creature before them and a smirk played on Corrine's face.

CORRINE: Relax. This creature is made out of water. What's the worst that could happen?

Corrine would later regret she said those words. Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, only for a lightning bolt to come speeding at the water beast, electrifying it. The trio would've breath a sigh of relief had not the lightning bolt actually charged the beast with electricity surging within and out of it.

CORRINE: Me and my damn big mouth.

Seeing that the electricity surging through its body was placing fear amongst its victim, the beast roared with tremendous volume and rushed in to attack.

...

SEBASTIAN: Wait! Do you people hear that?

Everyone stopped at Sebastian's suggestion and looked at each other, hearing nothing. However, it took only another minute before the group hear the sound of clinging metals coming not too far from them. Confusion swam through them like a current until they saw a flock of swords, each in different shapes, come flying towards them!

AVELINE: Get down!

Everyone followed Aveline's suggestion, though they would've done so without her need to tell them so, and hit the floor as the swords flew past them. Once all the swords had flown past them, they got up from the ground, thinking they were now safe from trouble. However, before they be sure, Bethany looked back and warned the group.

BETHANY: Guys! This isn't over! Those swords are coming back!

Alarmed, the others turned back to see that Bethany's prediction came out correct. The swords were indeed coming back, but were now moving in a circular motion... straight towards them! In a panic, the four ran away from the blades until they were stopped by a wall that suddenly dropped down from the ceiling, blocking their path.

ANDERS: What the-?!

Anders and Aveline proceeded to slam their hands on the wall, hoping that they would be able to break it down. However, they found it pretty impossible to do so.

AVELINE: Damn it! We're trapped!

The four then turned to the windows. Anders ran to it with a shoulder rush, but a strong barrier repelled him from taking any damage to the window.

BETHANY: Crap!

SEBASTIAN: What do we do now?!

The two turned to Aveline for any kind of advice that she could offer. She glanced back at the spinning swords. They were moving slowly, but given their current situation, it would be a matter of minutes before the blades would reach them and tear them apart. However, Aveline had to try something in order to escape. That was when she noticed something. She had her hand placed on the wall and felt that her hand was somehow getting deeper into the wall itself. She turned around and saw that her hand was forming a crater in the wall!

The crater was small, but Aveline pushed her hand further into the wall until it finally broke over to the other side of the hallway. This gave her an idea.

AVELINE: Everyone! Place your hands on the wall as hard as you can!

They looked at her with confusion before she showed them the crater she was forming by placing her hand on the wall, given that she had no time to explain it. They did as asked and placed their hands firmly on the wall, hoping that Aveline's plan would succeed. As they pushed harder, they saw that small cracks had begun to form and the wall was starting to dissolve by their touch.

ANDERS: It's working! Push harder!

The four pushed harder against the wall, causing craters to form under their touch. Eventually, Bethany's hands managed to push through and she fell over to the ground on the other side. Relieved, she quickly got up and stood there, waiting for the others to push through. Aveline came through the wall herself like a druffalo rushing through the woods. At least, that's what Bethany pictured in her head. Next was Sebastian, who caught himself from falling and glanced back up with a surprised look on his face. The last person that needed to come through was Anders.

AVELINE: Come on, Anders! Push!

ANDERS: I'm pushing as hard as I can here!

Glancing back at the spinning swords, Anders turned back to the wall and pushed harder, seeing that the swords had gotten closer than he had anticipated. Bethany looked through the crater that she had formed and saw that the swords were coming closer. Anders didn't have much time.

BETHANY: Anders! Push! Those swords are almost at you!

Filled with fear and anxiety, Anders pushed as hard as he could against the wall with the cracks and crumbles of the wood playing with a rushing melody in his ears. A bead of sweat fell from his scalp and his teeth were pushed together with a strong grit. Time was running short for the rebel Warden. The swords were drawing close to Anders' back and he could hear the motion of the blades behind him.

ANDERS: _~Maker, help me!~_

As the swords were getting close, the wall broke through Anders' touch and he fell through the wall, making an unsubtle landing on the floor with his face. He quickly got up with the assistance of Aveline and the two turned back to the swords. Oddly, they were moving through the wall. They were still spinning, but they remained in one place rather than advancing their way. However, the four couldn't complain. As far as they knew, they were safe.

AVELINE: Let's move.

Everyone nodded and walked away as the swords continued to spin.

...

Corrine jumped away from the lightning bolt that was thrown by the water beast while Fenris was protecting Lilith from the monster. A roar of thunder and a flash of lightning continued to excite the scene as Corrine was fighting to stay alive against the beast. She backed away slowly as it slithered its way towards her. She was given little time to react based on how fast the serpent was moving, but her reaction time was quicker than the beast's pace. She jumped over to her right, making a roll on the ground before she was on her feet, taking a quick turn to her back to see the beast. It had crashed to the wall behind her, but it suffered no significant or visible damage, with the exception of leaving a cracked crater in the process of its collision.

Fenris looked hopelessly as he saw the woman evading and manuevering from the beast that was trying to kill her. As he looked around for some hope, he noticed something rather peculiar about the monster. For one, the electrical waves simulating through its body were beginning to dim in power. Maybe Corrine didn't notice it since the adrenaline to survive kicked in her head, but Fenris caught onto it as he observed closely. He then turned his attention to a door on the far side of his right and saw that it was cracked open. He looked back at the beast and Corrine and the door to his right until he finally got an idea. He turned to Lilith.

FENRIS: Lilith. The monster's power is getting weak.

LILITH: I know.

Fenris casted a dumbstruck look on his face.

FENRIS: You know?

Lilith nodded.

LILITH: Of course. The electricity surging through its body is growing weak. They aren't as bright and strong as they were before that lightning bolt struck it. If we're lucky, we can escape, but I doubt it will be easy.

FENRIS: It might be. See that door?

Fenris pointed to the door on the right with Lilith's eyes following the direction. She turned back to Fenris.

FENRIS: If possible, we may be able to reach that door and get inside.

LILITH: But what about Corrine? That monster is still on her!

Fenris turned back to see the progress between Corrine manuevering the beast. She didn't appear to be getting tired or exhausted, but Fenris knew that the woman could not up any longer if she were to continue. She may have been a distraction for the monster, but would she be able to escape with the plan already set in motion? The thought of that beast getting to her was something he could not allow.

He turned back to Lilith.

FENRIS: I'll go distract you. You and Corrine head for the door!

LILITH: But what about you?

FENRIS: Don't worry, I'll find a way to slow it down and rush over to the door. Just leave it open until I reach you guys. It may chase after me, which is why when I come forward, you two slam that door shut.

The plan was risky, but it was also worth a shot. For now, Corrine was dodging and evading the beast just to keep it from the elf and the witch, but she would grow tired if this kind of endeavor persisted any longer. Lilith knew that if Fenris were to distract it, he would have a better much because he had not wasted any stamina since they had fallen from the top of the fortress. She had to had faith in the Maker that Fenris knew what he was doing.

Seeing no other reason to question his motives, she nodded. He nodded back and turned towards the scene at hand.

FENRIS: You go run to the door. I'll draw the beast's attention. Go!

No other words were spoken as Fenris bolted straight towards the beast and Corrine while Lilith made a run for it to the door.

FENRIS: You there! Come over my way! Face me!

The beast stopped attacking Corrine and turned its attention to the voice that attracted it. Corrine stopped moving and saw that Fenris was rushing over to them at lightning speed. Before she could ask, she saw that Lilith was running away from the scene entirely and turned over to see a door on her left of the fortress. She turned back to Fenris with a confused yet dumbfounded look.

FENRIS: I have no time to explain! Just run to that door! I'll distract it!

A gasp failed to stay hidden as Fenris' words played before her like an ill omen. She shook her head, but she took several steps away from the beast.

CORRINE: Are you crazy?! You'll get killed!

FENRIS: I don't believe so, but I have to get you to safety! Go!

Corrine felt the need to say more about Fenris' risky action, but her words were tangled and cluttered with fear to be spoken. All she had to do was pray that the Maker did not turn Fenris away from his gaze. She turned around and sped away from the beast with enough strength that she had left in her system. She eventually caught up with Lilith and the two rushed to the door. Once they reached it, they opened it wide and ran inside. They then stood at the front of the door to watch for Fenris in hopes that he would escape alive.

The beast glared fiercely at Fenris, but he was not frightened. He knew perfectly well of the advantage he had. The beast's electrical energy was growing weak and he was certain that it was growing tired after trying to capture Corrine. He just had to hope that he was right. Fenris placed his left foot twenty inches away from his right to keep the beast guessing on where he wanted to run. He had to confuse it somehow. He skipped backwards with the monster quickly slithering towards him, overshadowing the small elf. A smirk found its way to creep onto the elf's face as he moved his right foot away from his left foot. The beast glanced down at his right foot and back at the smirking elf. Very slowly, Fenris leaned to the right with the beast following suit. Very carefully, he leaned some more, acknowledging how observant and logical the serpent was. Then suddenly, he made a sharp left turn and the beast followed, hitting its head on the wall in the process. Fenris took this opportunity to abscond.

He ran from the beast in incredible speed as it sat there collecting itself from hitting the wall. It turned back to Fenris and roared greatly before it slithered towards him in hot pursuit. Fenris dared not to look back to see how far or close it was to him, but could tell from Corrine and Lilith's expressions that the beast was moving fast. He picked up his pace towards the door as Corrine looked at him with fear and hope in her eyes.

CORRINE: Come on, Fenris! Run!

The elf ran as fast as he could to the door and felt his stamina decreasing the harder he ran. He did not think that he would tire himself out this quickly, but needed to keep up his speed if he were to escape from the beast. The serpent slithered closer and closer as Fenris grew close to the door. As it opened its mouth with fangs watery yet bare, the elf took one leap into the air and straight for the door, arms stretched out as if he was flying.

The two parted to the left, opening the door wider with Corrine poking her head from the side to see how close he was. Eventually, Fenris took a crucial landing to a stock of barrel past the door, prompting the two women to quick slam the door before the beast could enter. The following that occurred was a loud bump that the beast took to the door and the wall, along with the sound of water sloshing. There was a mirror over to the right side of the door and Lilith ran over to it to see what had happened. Before her, she saw nothing left but water spilled over the concrete ground with a few waves of electricity running through the flat pool before dying down.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she turned back to the two.

LILITH: I believe it is destroyed. We are safe... for the moment.

The two proceeded to help Fenris up after his collision with the barrels. Pieces of wood fell off his armor as he began to stand up, brushing off some dust that had caught onto his skin and clothes. He was bruised, but seemed to be okay.

FENRIS: Well, that did not go as I expected, but I am glad we are safe.

Unable to control herself, Corrine latched onto Fenris with a strong hug, relief swimming over her. The elf was surprised by this act of compassion and did not know what else to say until he heard what the rogue said next.

CORRINE: Thank the Maker you're alright! I thought I had lost you!

For a long time, Fenris had a strong aversion to being touched since the marking were branded into his skin. Normally, a hug, a handshake, a pat on the back, or any kind of contact with skin earned either a scowl or a torn-out heart, but... he couldn't help but feel pure passion through Corrine's contact. Lilith gasped the moment she saw the elf soften his eyes and smile under the touch of the rogue as he hugged her back.

FENRIS: Do not worry. My only concern was getting you to safety. If it had to be one of us, I would gladly die for you to live.

CORRINE: I just hope you never do that. I can't lose you now.

FENRIS: *chuckles*

The scene was starting to become too much for the witch to bare. While she was awestruck by the affection radiating from the two, it was too heavy for her to handle. A smile flashed on her face as she placed her hands on their palms, turning their attention to her.

LILITH: Okay, you two. I think that is enough hugging. We need to find the others.

The two removed themselves from each other and nodded under Lilith's suggestion.

FENRIS: She's right. We must not waste time like this. We have to- Agh!

Suddenly, a sharp yowl of pain escaped from Fenris and the women jumped in startlement.

LILITH: Are you alright? Was it from the landing?

The elf shook his head as he turned to his back.

FENRIS: No. For some reason, I feel a growing pain emitting from my body.

CORRINE: Really, where?

The elf turned back to the two with blush coloring his cheeks. The two looked in confusion as he pointed down his back. Eventually, they saw that he was pointing to his buttocks.

LILITH: Oh.

Blush painted Lilith's cheeks as she tried to force herself from being embarrased.

CORRINE: I take it you took a... splinter to the rear?

FENRIS: I don't know. I didn't feel it until you let me go. I doubt it's a splinter because I don't feel anything... down there.

CORRINE: Well, you must've landed on something.

FENRIS: Indeed, but it had to be made of some glass. I'm not bleeding or anything, but still.

CORRINE: Glass?

Curious, Corrine glanced back to the barrels that suffered in the wake of Fenris' collision with them. The once round and firmly structured barrels were large heaps of broken wood and dust... with something shining under a lightning flash hidden within it. She walked over to the barrels and sorted through the small chunks of woods before she could find what appeared to be a small blue crystal tied to a string.

She grabbed the ormanent by the string and pulled it out of the mess, showing it before the two.

LILITH: Maker's breath! What is that thing?

FENRIS: It's a communication crystal.

The two turned to Fenris in curiosity.

CORRINE: How do you know?

FENRIS: Tevinter magisters used these crystals to communicate with each other whenever they weren't close. I've seen Danarius use them before to discuss certain plans and business with his fellow magisters.

CORRINE: Tevinter magisters used them? Does that mean that they are powered by magic?

Fenris shrugged his shoulders.

FENRIS: I am unsure. I have seen non-mages use them before, but I don't know if it was powered by magic. Even if that's possible, the mage that we have with us is unable to use any kind of magic.

LILITH: Not to mention that this may be the only one in this fortress. If there is more than one, we don't know for certain if the others found it.

Corrine looked back at the crystal, eyeing at the beauty and glow that it glistened. She turned her head back to the two.

CORRINE: Still, it's worth a shot. Let's see if we can find anyone.

...

ANDERS: Everyone! Stop for a moment.

Anders brought the group to a halt as his eye caught sight of a glowing small object that glowed from beneath the carpet that they were walking on. Everyone gave him a confused expression before he pointed down the carpet. They followed the direction of his finger and saw the small blue light underneath.

SEBASTIAN: What is that?

ANDERS: I don't know. It could be another demon.

AVELINE: If it is then why isn't it attacking us?

ANDERS: It must be waiting for us. We should-.

Before Anders could finish, a voice came from beneath the carpet, startling the party for a moment before they recognized the voice under it.

BETHANY: Corrine!

Bethany rushed over to the light, ignoring Anders' warning, stopped, squatted, and lifted the carpet to see a glowing blue crystal that grew brighter the moment the mage pulled the carpet off of it. What else was that she could hear Corrine's voice inside the crystal.

She quickly pulled the crystal from its haven, let go of the carpet to allow to fall back on the floor, and rose up with her fingers cupping around the crystal.

BETHANY: Corrine! Is that you?!

...

Excitement and relief swam over the three the moment they heard Bethany's voice on the other side of the crystal.

CORRINE: Bethany! Thank the Maker you are alive! Where is everyone else? Are you alone?

BETHANY: **-No. I'm here with Aveline, Anders, and Sebastian. We separated from Varric, Isabela, Merrill, and Alisa once that beast attacked us. Where is Fenris and Lilith?-**

CORRINE: They're here with me! We just fought against some monster made out of water and electricity! How have things been on your end?

...

Aveline rushed over to Bethany's side to warn Corrine about their occurrences.

AVELINE: Excuse me, Bethany. Corrine. The monster that attacked us seems to be weak against fire. While it was chasing us, Sebastian broke through a tripwire, causing the floor behind us to set ablaze. Once it did, the beast did not go through. If possible, look for a torch to drive it away.

BETHANY: We were also attacked by flying swords. I think the ghosts may have you used them to try and kill us.

...

FENRIS: It seems that this fortress hosts a number of things.

LILITH: That and the beast isn't our only issue.

Lilith turned back to Corrine.

LILITH: Let me talk to them.

Corrine nodded and handed the crystal over to Lilith.

LILITH: If I may ask, do you know where that beast went?

AVELINE: **-I don't know. It went the same direction from where it chased us, but I don't know where it-.-**

Suddenly, her sentence was interrupted by a loud howl that the three could hear from their end.

LILITH: Aveline! What's going on?

...

The four turned to the windows to see the monster standing in the interior of the fortress, right where the main gate was. The four were unaware that we were at the main entrance, but now wasn't the time to think upon that. They ducked underneath the windows with their backs close to the wall in case the beast spotted them.

LILITH: **-Aveline! What's going on over there? What's happening?-**

Aveline brought the crystal close to her mouth, her breath exhaling heavily under fear.

AVELINE: We spotted the beast. It's outside at the main interior in front of the main gate.

LILITH: **-Really? What is it doing?-**

AVELINE: I'll take a look.

Very slowly and carefully, Aveline stretched her knee to rise from the floor, quickly turning around so she could get a good view of what was going on. As she peeked her head above the windowpane, she was relieved to see that the beast wasn't looking at her direction, but noticed something else as well. She saw that the beast was clawing at the main gate in a ferocious manner.

AVELINE: It looks like it's trying to tear down the main gate, but...

That was when she noticed that the beast yowled in pain, bringing its paw away from the door. Aveline looked closer and saw smoking coming from the beast's paw.

AVELINE: I think the gate repelled the beast's attack. It's not letting it out.

LILITH: **-It's not letting it out? What is it doing now?-**

Aveline continued to observe the beast's behavior. It turned around, causing Aveline to drop under the windowpane. Once she was certain that she wouldn't be in the beast's sight, she slowly peered upward and looked out the window. She saw that the beast was walking away, disappearing beneath them.

AVELINE: It left. It went under us, but...

LILITH: **-It went under you? Wait. Wasn't there a door beneath the one that we took?-**

AVELINE: Yes, but it certainly was not big enough to fit _that_ monster. This is odd.

LILITH: **-Indeed. Listen, we're going to search for the others. You go back to the rear of the fortress and see if you can open that door in that tower. It may be our way of getting out.-**

...

AVELINE: **-Understood. Keep the crystal on you at all times and be safe.-**

LILITH: Affirmative.

Their conversation ended and Lilith gave the crystal to Corrine to keep hold of. The rogue placed the crystal inside of her pockets.

CORRINE: So we still have to look for the others?

Lilith nods.

LILITH: Yes. Hopefully, they're still alive.

FENRIS: Then let us make haste. We have no time to waste.

The three agreed to the current plan and walked down the corridor to the door in front of them. Once they reached it, Fenris opened the door, allowing the two women to walk past them. He followed behind them and closed the door.

 **A/N: Okay, so a common criticism that I have been receiving is repetition. I understand that I have been repeating certain things to fit into the element of this story being a horror story and I do apologize. Also, I realized that Sebastian is not a companion in Act 1. Now I take blame for that technicality, but I can't write him out now. Other than that, I'm glad to know that this story is creepy. Continue to review, but keep criticism constructive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

BETHANY: Well now we know where my sister, Lilith, and Fenris are, but where are the others?

Bethany showed an expression of worry as she dreaded to imagine on what could've happened to her youngest sister, Alisa, and their friends.

AVELINE: I don't know, but I hope that they are okay. Besides, we should get-.

Before the guard-captain could finish, she was interrupted by the haunting sounds of wails coming from around them, forcing everyone to huddle into a circle with their backs facing one another.

AVELINE: Maker's breath, what now?

There were no visual signs of spirits or ghosts looming over them or around them, but their wails continued to play hoarse melodies that the four found unbearable to hear and impossible to take out of their heads. In fact, the wails were piercing through their ears and they found themselves covering their ears, kneeling to the ground in a state of agony.

SEBASTIAN: What's going on?!

Eventually, the wails turned into horrendous shrieks that caused the hallway to tremble and several pieces of structure within it to crumble apart. This was not getting safe.

AVELINE: Everyone! We need to get out of here!

ANDERS: But where will we go?! We don't even know where these shrieks are coming from!

Anders had a point. If there was something present that was responsible for the shrieks, no doubt that it would be closer than they were and running into it would be just as dangerous, regardless of how it looked. Aveline looked around for answers to solve this impossible case until she noticed something. From her left, the sound of wails were not as strong as the one to her right. She was able to deduce that the creatures responsible were coming from their right and not their left.

AVELINE: Everyone! Follow me! The shrieks are not coming from our left!

Aveline removed her hands from her ears and gestured everyone to follow her. They did as told and followed the guard-captain as they ran away from the shrieks. However, it seemed as though whatever spirits were inhabiting the halls were not going to let the four of them escaped so easily. The shrieks had gotten louder, forcing everyone to fall to their knees and cover their ears.

BETHANY: They're too loud!

SEBASTIAN: We may not be able to escape from them!

AVELINE: I beg to differ! Come on!

With fire in her eyes, the guard-captain turned around and helped a slightly disoriented Bethany to her feet. Sebastian helped Anders up and the four, still reeling from the shrieks, made an effort to flee. However, trouble was still afoot. One particular burst from the shrieks caused a piece of the ceiling to break away from structure and come heading towards the party. Aveline caught sight of it.

AVELINE: Spread out!

Everyone looked up in confusion and moved away once they saw the falling rock. The rock was crushed once it made impact with the floor and another came falling down after it. It loomed over Bethany and she caught sight of it, moving away quickly before it could crush her. Small pieces of the ceiling continued to fall, but larger pieces were coming quicker.

AVELINE: We need to move! Now!

Everyone got up and ran as the hallway began to collapse. They dodged each falling piece, mainly the larger portions, and ran to reach the end of the hall, which seemed to be spared of being on the verge of collapse. Eventually, the floors were starting to give away and they found themselves manuevering each crack and crater just to avoid from falling to the next floor and being crushed under the debris.

AVELINE: Move!

ANDERS: We're moving, damn it!

As they reached the end of the hall, all four of them took one giant leap as the hallway finally collapsed and the dust blew under the wake of the destruction. Several contents of dust found way into their lungs and they coughed up what had entered. As Aveline got up, she turned back to the hallway and saw nothing but debris filling in the once sturdy floor and the ceiling no longer in its place.

AVELINE: That was close.

ANDERS: A little too close. We've got a beast hunting us down and now some angry spirits?

BETHANY: If they want us to leave, they should know that we don't want to stay.

ANDERS: But why are the spirits trying to kill us?

Once again, it was a question that they could not find an answer for. Aveline reached into her pocket and pulled out the communication crystal they had found earlier.

AVELINE: I'll contact the others and see what's happening on their end.

...

The three walked up the spiral stairs until they were halted by a strange sound coming from around them. Eventually, they realized it was coming from Lilith's pocket.

FENRIS: That must be Aveline.

Lilith reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal, which cleared out Aveline's voice now that it was out in the open.

AVELINE: **~Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello?~**

LILITH: Aveline. This is Lilith.

AVELINE: **~Oh good. Listen, we were attacked by some... spirits.~**

There was a short pause in the conversation with the three looking at each other before Lilith resumed to conversing with Aveline.

LILITH: You were attacked by spirits? What kind of spirits?

AVELINE: **~Wait. Let me rephrase that. We weren't attacked by spirits precisely, but they almost had us killed. They started shrieking, which caused the hallway to collapse. We barely made it out.~**

LILITH: Is everyone alright?

AVELINE: **~Fortunately, yes. We've suffered no injuries, but the hallway behind us is nothing but debris. How have things been on your end?~**

...

LILITH: **~We're walking up some steps into the fortress. We haven't encountered anything after that water monster attacked us. Everything seems normal for now.~**

BETHANY: That's good.

Aveline nodded at Bethany's statement before turning back to the crystal.

AVELINE: Remember to stay in contact and keep that crystal on you.

LILITH: **~Understood. Also, have you found Alisa and the others?~**

Aveline shook her head.

...

AVELINE: **~No. I'm beginning to worry that something terrible may have happened. I just hope I'm wrong.~**

Hearing that Alisa had not been found was starting to make Corrine more uneased. Where was that little runt?

CORRINE: Maker, I hope we find them.

FENRIS: So do I, but do not worry. Your sister is strong. She can handle herself.

CORRINE: Thank you, Fenris.

Fenris nodded in appreciation and Lilith continued.

LILITH: I hope so too. Anyway-.

Before Lilith could finish her sentence, another interruption stopped her. The ground had begun to shake and piercing wails flooded the stairwell.

...

The group could hear the wails coming from their end and their faces turned pale white. Aveline clenched the crystal in a tight grip.

AVELINE: Lilith! What's going on?

It took Lilith a while before she was able to answer.

LILITH: **~I don't know! The ground just started to tremble all of a sudden and I hear wails.~**

Aveline gasped under the horrible realization that the occurrence that happened to them was going to happen to the others.

AVELINE: Listen to me: get out of there now! You are in danger!

...

FENRIS: I think that has already been established!

The three grabbed hold to the walls to maintain their balance. As the trembling continued, their began to hear the sound of cracking wood.

CORRINE: It better not be what I think it is...

Corrine would regret those words ever fell from her mouth. They all turned around to the stairs were starting to cave in and out of them sprung black, skeleton-like hands with shrieks coming from beneath!

LILITH: Aveline! I'll talk to you later! We're in trouble!

AVELINE: **~Wh-What?! Lilith, what is going on?! Please ans-!~**

Lilith interrupted Aveline by putting the crystal back in her pocket and gesturing the others to follow her.

LILITH: Move!

Under her command, everyone ran up the stairwell to escape from hands that came from beneath the stairwell that was tearing apart. As they ran, the pace of the ruin was starting to catch up with them.

CORRINE: Faster! Come on!

They ran even faster with Fenris in the back. As they ran, Fenris tripped over a step and fell face-first to the stair. As he tried to get up, one of the hands grabbed him by ankle and another grabbed his left leg and started to pull him in.

FENRIS: Ugh! Gah!

Fenris' yell caught the two womens' attention and they turned to see the elf being dragged below.

CORRINE: Fenris!

Corrine rushed in and grabbed Fenris by his wrist, struggling to pull him free from the hands. The pacing of the ruining stairs had stopped, meaning they were trying to take Fenris with them. However, Corrine was not going to allow it.

Lilith rushed in and grabbed Fenris by his torso, helping Corrine in pulling him out. Fenris used his free hand, placed it on a step, and began to push himself free. Corrine let go of his wrist and assisted Lilith by grabbing his waist and right leg to pull him free.

LILITH: These spirits have a tight grip on Fenris!

CORRINE: Then we need to make them let go!

With that said, Corrine removed her grip on Fenris and proceeded to grab one of the hands that had their hold on the elf. Clencing her fingers on the hand, she proceeded to pull it away from its grasp on the elf. Fortunately, the grip the hand on Fenris was all the strength the spirits needed to keep him hold and once Corrine removed it, Lilith made a final effort and pulled Fenris free from the spirits.

CORRINE: Go!

Corrine and Lilith helped Fenris to his feet before running up the stairwell. The spirits, however, were not going to give up. They chased after the three as they fled with their lives. Eventually, they caught sight of the door up ahead and made one final sprint towards it. Once they reached it, Corrine opened the door and ran through it with the two following her. Fenris quickly turned around and slammed the door shut.

Fortunately, the spirits stopped once they saw the door close and wailed even more upon failing to capture them. Deep, heavy panting followed afterwards with gratitude that their lives were saved.

CORRINE: I hope that never happens again.

FENRIS: Agreed. That was too close. I thought for certain that I was going to be dragged with them.

CORRINE: Not on our watch.

Fenris turned to Corrine and smiled with a nod.

FENRIS: I thank you. But we shouldn't relax now. We must inform Aveline of what happened.

The two turned to Lilith before they regained their breath and the witch proceeded to pull the crystal out of her pocket.

LILITH: Aveline? Aveline, come in.

The sound of shuffling was heard before Aveline's voice was heard through the crystal.

AVELINE: **~Lilith! What happened? Are you guys alright?~**

Lilith nodded.

LILITH: We're okay, to say the least. We were just attacked by spirits that tried to drag us below the ground. They almost had Fenris, but Corrine and I saved him. They caused the stairwell to cave in.

AVELINE: **~Then it's worse than I thought. Did you see the spirits?~**

LILITH: I'm afraid not. 'Twere spirits, but they took the form of hands. That's how they got hold of Fenris.

AVELINE: **~Hands? ... This is odd. We'll contact you later.~**

LILITH: Understood. Farewell.

After exchanging valedictions, Lilith put the crystal back in her pocket.

FENRIS: Aveline's right. It was the beast we had to worry about, but it seems that this fortress is crawling with monsters.

LILITH: Right. First, it was that water monster from the tunnels and now, we were attacked by the hands of angry spirits. Do you think magic is involved here?

FENRIS: At this point, anything is possible. I still suspect magic, but we have not come across a magister of any kind. This goes beyond the limits of blood magic. If magic was involved, it had to be magic that was never used and is probably forbidden.

LILITH: Witches and warlocks are more attuned to the forbidden and dark arts than any normal mage. A mage or magister utilizing in this kind of magic would've been consumed by demons.

CORRINE: I take it you know what's involved here?

Lilith turned to Corrine.

LILITH: 'Twas a theory, nothing more.

CORRINE: But how are you certain?

LILITH: You must understand that witches and hedge mages hold more capabilitiy in handling the dark arts. We are able to make deals with demons and not risk becoming an abomination, or at least being in control, not like Anders with Justice.

CORRINE: So witches and hedge mages can become abominations?

LILITH: They can, but it's not a lifestyle that some of us want to take. Even though my sister and I have been taught the dark arts, mother was pretty vocal on dealing with demons. You see, the main use of forbidden magic that we're particularly good at our changing our forms, cursing others, which you have seen me do, and charms. To summon a horde of demons or curse an entire building would require more than one mage, since one cannot hold much power to do so, even with sufficient lyrium or blood magic. In fact, the mage would be depleted of all life and die before the spell could work, but I doubt it would still be enough to curse this fortress.

FENRIS: Is it possible then that more than one magister has cursed this place?

LILITH: Maybe. If they did, however, I imagine the demons and spirits must've eliminated them. Still, it brings me back to the barrier in the forest. I would suggest that a magister must've formed the barrier, but I believe now that it may have been a demon.

CORRINE: Can demons perform such feats?

LILITH: Demons are capable of anything, but barriers? Either it's a demon, or an abomination that goes beyond the limits of forbidden magic and those are rare, excluding my mother.

CORRINE: If possible, then you know a way as to how we can disable it?

LILITH: I would suggest finding the person, or abomination, that has done this, though doubt that if it was a mage, he or she is no longer human.

CORRINE: If this is a super abomination, like your mother, then how is it that they've lived for this long?

LILITH: I can't say how long this person that we're after has lived. However, if they performed this spell, it would have to be before forbidden uses of magic were deemed illegal. If this is a super abomination, it must be feeding off the life sources of another to replenish its immortality. You remember when I told you about mother?

Corrine recalled Lilith's words from their previous conversation and nodded.

CORRINE: Yes. You said that your sister showed you Flemeth's journal and it told of the things she had done to keep her immortality by devouring the life sources of her previous daughters.

LILITH: Correct. Except now that I think about it, what if this abomination is using us as bait to devour our life forces to extend its own?

That question was rewarded with fearful expressions. Could what Flemeth had planned to do to Morrigan and Lilith before happen to them? Is all of this truly the work of an abomination?

FENRIS: If it is, then we must find it and destroy it.

Corrine turned to Fenris.

CORRINE: Not before finding the others. I want to find my sisters.

FENRIS: Of course. I understand the value of family. We shall look for the others before rushing in.

LILITH: Agreed. Let's be careful though.

After they had finished their conversation, they continued to walk down the dark empty hallway.

...

Blur was all she saw that had washed away the blackness in her vision. Her head felt as if it was caught in a whirlwind and her stomach felt nauseated. Eventually, Alisa's vision began to collect and she was able to see where she was. She found herself on the ground in a mysterious cave tunnel as noted by the stalactites above her. Once her head was clear and her stomach had soothed, she turned back to see Varric, Isabela, and Merrill, who were still unconscious on the ground. Thankfully, she could see that they were still breathing, meaning that they were alive.

ALISA: Thank the Maker.

She pushed herself up from the ground, though struggled to keep her balance. Eventually, she was able to maintain her balance and looked around even further to get a good idea on where they were. As she thought, they were definitely inside a cave and could feel something crawling on her foot. She looked down to see it was a spider and kicked it off before crushing it with her foot. She turned back to the others and walked over to them, knelt before Varric, and gave him a good shake.

ALISA: Varric! Varric, get up!

Varric wouldn't wake, so she slapped him across his face, which helped in waking him up. He was jolted awake and sat upright, looking around with an angry expression to see who slapped him before he saw Alisa in front of him with a mischievious smile on her face.

VARRIC: Okay, Shorty, what the frig? Why did you slap me?

ALISA: Because we're in a cave.

With his anger fading, he looked around to see that Alisa was right and was as equally confused as she was.

VARRIC: Wait. We're in a cave? How did we get here?

ALISA: I don't know, I-. Wait! Those hands! Remember that pool of black liquid and the hands that arose from it? They must've dragged us down here!

Varric's confused look turned into astonishment as he recalled what exactly happened. He remembered being into a pool of black liquid and actually thought he had died.

VARRIC: I remember now! But wait, why did those... things drag us down here? For what reason?

Alisa shrugged.

ALISA: To invite us to a tea party perhaps?

Varric chuckled when she said the joke.

VARRIC: Well isn't that sweet? Preferably, I would rather for an invitation to be sent rather than forcing us into a cave.

ALISA: It must've been a special kind of invitation. Maybe they think we're special.

VARRIC: Just how special?

ALISA: Special enough to drag us down here in this dark cave. But jokes aside, we need to find a way out of here.

VARRIC: Understood. Let's wake Rivaini and Daisy first.

The two walked over to the unconscious women and proceeded to wake them. Alisa was able to wake Merrill with a gentle touch, though Merrill woke up speaking in some Dalish language that Alisa had dared not repeat. Isabela, however, was a tough case. Varric had tried shaking her, slapping her, and even did that trick that someone uses to stop the other from snoring. Eventually, he leaned into her ear and whispered something about Fenris and Anders having sex and that woke Isabela up.

ISABELA: Where? Where are they?

When she looked around to see that it was a hoax, Isabela looked directly at Varric with an angry expression.

ISABELA: You liar! I don't see them! In fact, we're in a cave!

VARRIC: That's why I woke you up! Come on. We need to find a way out of here.

Varric walked away as Isabela got up. Merrill followed suit and the three ladies followed Varric as they trudged through the cave.

 **A/N: This chapter was pretty short and took a long time to post. I was having trouble trying to picture what could happen next in this chapter, but it eventually came to me and I found myself writing again. I'll to not wait so long to post again. Also, I will continue working on Persona 4: Fear Itself. Review and stay tuned!**


End file.
